What happened to me'
by Samman
Summary: *Chapter 12 up now* At last..this is it for Gambit and Rogue...Check it out!
1. Default Chapter

What happened to me, by Sania 

What happened to me, by Sania 

Disclaimer: The x-men are not mine, they belong to marvel. I'm making no profit from this story.

Author's Note: Okay guys this is my first fiction. While reading the story, please keep in mind that English is not my native language. I might have made some mistakes, please ignore them. Please, please review so that I'll know how I did on my first attempt. Thanks! 
    
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-Prologue

It had been about two weeks since she and gambit had broken up. Only thing which hurt her was this time he was with some other woman, not her, and not only any other woman but her own friend, Jubilee had taken her love away from her. She always had hope that gambit would come back to her after their occasional breakups, but not this time, this time she had crossed his line of tolerance and so she wasn't getting him back. This was the price she had to pay. Most of the time she blamed her powers but now it was obvious and her own fault. She always pushed him away. But he couldn't understand. He couldn't peek in her heart and see how much she loved him, neither could she explain him how much it hurt not to let him show how she cared about him. 

A silent tear rolled out on her soft, pale cheek. She remembered how she had put her arms around him and asked for his forgiveness and how simply he had told her that he didn't love her anymore and still cared for her. Those words echoed in her mind. _"Gambit don' love you no more, chere." _Her lap was wet with tears that had been leaking out from her luxurious, green eyes. Her gloves were laid in her lap. It had been an hour since she came back from the training session. She started shivering in the already cold night of January. 

There was one thing she learned from all these years, confidence. Before, she would start crying at every little thing, but now she was brave. Or may be it was that she had been through so much things that her heart was …numb? Her composure came back to life as she thought about the only thing, that everything would be al right. How could she NOT live when she had survived the greatest fears and life-ending sorrows of her life? "Don' cry ovuh nothin' Roguie, he don't love you no more…" She said to her self and wiped a tear with a firm thumb of her hand. "Ah have to be strong." She smiled. "Raght?" She smiled again at her stupidity of speaking to herself. She got up and changed into a comfortable sweater and sweat pants and jumped on the bed happily. It took only five minutes and she was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1, Next time: Bobby, Gambit, Rogue, and Jubilee featured. Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Arguments...

What happened to me, by Sania 

What happened to me, by Sania 

Disclaimer: The x-men are not mine, they belong to Marvel. I make no money from this story.

Author's Note: Okay guys this is my first fiction. Once again, please remember that English is not my native language….so you know... Thanks for taking out time and reading my story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2

The mansion was always a bit noisy usually at this time on Saturdays, especially in the morning. Every body was always busy in their own work. Bobby and hank were joking around up in the lab, Scott and Jean were as usual out in the city. Rogue was helping Storm fixing stuff for lunch. 

" Remy! C'mon you said that you're gonna take me to the shopping mall today! And don't you dare give me one of your old lame excuses, they're not gonna work with me…" 

Jubilee was whining over gambit who just stepped in the house after fixing his bike. _'Old lame exuses…eh? Girl, dis cajun has been wit' you for only 2 weeks…'_ His white T-shirt and rough jeans were covered with black stuff and some of that was on his hands also. "Hey jubes…gambit'll take ya t' de mall and getch u any'ting ya wan' but…uhh he don't t'ink dis be the right time, neh? 

He ran a hand through his auburn hair and stretched painfully. Ignoring every sentence what she said, he tried to quit the conversation when he saw Rogue leaning over the kitchen table with an apple in her hand. She was looking extremely beautiful in the sea-green turtleneck and rough light blue jeans. The sunlight beaming on her face from the window clearly exposed her facial features, creamy-peachy skin with a hint of blush on the cheeks, Pink, smooth pouty lips…. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the few long white bangs rested on her forehead, and small tendrils rested on her arm. A flirtatious smile touched her lips as he eyed her. He walked over to her and leaned on the table in the same style she was, with his elbows propped up on the table and his chin resting on them. "Whatcha smilin' at, chere?" He smirked and just like he'd been doing from the first day he had met her, scooped up her delicate, small, gloved hand and lightly kissed the fingers.

Like always, he could always notice a blush in her cheeks that others couldn't notice.She kept chewing the bite and took a gulp as it went down her elegant throat. "Ah was jus'…Nothin' and besides why should ah tell ya…its none of yoah business." She smirked. "Ah'll be raght theah 'Ro…" She yelled to storm who asked rogue if she could come and finish the kitchen task she'd been doing later. She tugged at his nose with her index finger, got up from her position and headed into the kitchen. He stayed at his place thinking what just had happened. 

"Hey Remy…You're coming?" Jubilee came behind him and her hands captured his waist in a ring. He turned around and took her in his arms. She just touched his lips with hers and he instinctively replied by kissing her passionately. One of his hands reached down to her calf and he swung her into his arms. Then they traveled up to his room. 

*****

His relationship with Jubilee was going smoother than ever, no fights, no misunderstandings, no crying, just happiness, maybe that's what he wanted. He was enjoying his life, it was dull but the love between them was worth it. He never even thought of Rogue and there she was, spending all her nights thinking about him. 

"Hey Remy, What are you thinkin' about? Something wrong?" Asked jubilee who snuggled closer to him on the couch. "Non chere, just thinkin' about stuff. Gambit better go now, neh I's pretty late now, neh? Dose guys mus' be waitin' for him. I'll see ya tomorrow mornin'."

With that he kissed her forehead and stood up from the leaning position he had been in while they watched the romantic movie. His abdomen muscles expanded as he stretched. "Nuh-uh, your wrong, those GIRLS must be waiting for you at the bar. _Neh?_" She said annoyingly. 

"C'mon chere, do you t'ink remy would do a t'ing like dat? I'm just goin' to Harry's, 'kay? See ya later, chere" He kissed her fully on the mouth, released her from the waist and exited the front door to the garage to take his bike to the town.

*****

She had been waiting for the past three hours for him. He hadn't come home yet. "Oooh! Why isn't he home yet?!" They were arguing and talking on different things in the kitchen but jubilee couldn't get Remy out of her head.

Bobby shook his head. "For the last time jubes, Gambit is 21!! He can take care of himself! And god knows where he is, out there in the town havin' fun with some, I dunno what people, and YOU…you are here having or will be having a seizure in the next 5 minutes if he's not here."

"What exactly are you trying to say bobby?" She asked suspiciously.

"Look, you don't know gambit very much, I've known him better than you do. Plus how much space is he going to give you in his life? You are aware of the fact that he's not the kind of person who would NOT stay out late and come home early at night and…beg you to go out with him like he used to do with…."

"With who?! Don't tell me you were talking about that southern sweety of you people who left him to die in Antarctica! I'm not trying to be mean but you see it was her own fault for what happened. Every time he came near her, she pushed him away. Now let her face the consequences. No matter how much you try to persuade me that Remy is this and that, I LOVE him and nothin' can change that." She snapped angrily. 

"As a matter of fact, You are the one who stole HER remy from her. And you think she's not hurt by what happened with her? She IS. And still she blames herself for all the happenings, even the Antarctica thing."

"Look who's talking, what I think is that…no no let me put it this way. You are jealous of Remy. Ain't ya?" She came closer to him.

"Well, you are 30% correct, but this is true. That I was jealous of Remy before than when he was with Rogue too." He smiled.

"So you're happy that rogue is alone now?" She asked with curiosity. 

"Not at all, I'm sorry for what happened. This is not the only time, I've always liked her, from the first time I layed eyes on her, even when she was with gambit and even now when she's not with him. And mind you, don't you ever call her alone, because we're all here to help her. C'mon jubes, its ok you got the hottest cajun guy doesn't mean you look like…"

"Rogue? I don't know what is the thing that is stopping you from admitting to me that you.are.jealous of Remy! She found he was gazing at her while she was braiding her long black shiny hair. So much had changed about her. Her hair, her ways with him, she wasn't the old jubilee anymore who used to joke around the house with bobby and other people and never really took out time to hang out with them or anything, so much had changed.

She looked him right in the eye. "What's the matter, bobby? Look, *sigh* I'm sorry but this thing about Remy your wrong…he's not what you think."

"What ever, we'll see…" He tried to change the topic.

"Umm, bobby, ya see since remy is not home yet, I'd like to go and check up on him. And for that I'll need a car, which I don't have. So can you let me take yours, puleeez? She asked trying to sound innocent.

"Sure, here take the keys and be careful." He took the keys out of his front pocket.

"Thanks! See ya later!" She ran off to the garage.

*****

She felt tears coming out from her eyes but didn't let them fall and kept her composure. Now she regretted that she shouldn't have peeked and listened to their conversation. _What does she think she is? Dumb ass…Uh lahk they say, don't cry over spilt milk. Doesn't mattuh, ah don't give a damn to whatevuh they do. Besides ah've got backup…he he, ah love ya ice-cube…thankya. _She narrowed her eyes with pleasure. She was a little ashamed of herself too because whatever happened Bobby had always remained on her side and she never even thought of him. Why didn't she have feelings for him before? But now she did. _I's time to pay ya back, sugah. _

In her hand she took a bowl of whipped cream with strawberries from the fridge and went to the t.v lounge. She was about to jump on the couch but stopped as she saw bobby lying there. "Bobby?! What would've happened if I'd jump on you, ice cube?!"

"Rogue…you would be crying over my grave. No no. ya must have been already dead with embarrassment that you killed a guy with your weight."

"Ya think I'm overweighed?!" She sipped the cream into her mouth. 

"Obviously rogue, if a person would eat whipped cream 4 times a day, what do you think she would look like? Nah, I'm just kidding. But the question is where does this stuff go? Hmm.." He looked at her up and down. There was no way she could be overweighed…a person could tell she was a perfect 35" 22" 35", model slim.

She sat down and pushed him over to the corner. "Look ice cube…first of all ah don' eat a lot, second ah'm not a lazy ass lakh ya, ah keep mah butt movin'..

"Woah…I'd like to see that cute 'lil but of yours moving…" He said in a husky voice and came near her, didn't manage to stop until she was completely lying down on the couch. He felt as if her huge eyes were drawing him to her and kept one hand on the couch beside her waist to block her. Both of the faces near, lips so close to touching but he was snapped to reality when the spoon full of cream was thrown onto his face. "Ewwwwe rogue! Why did you do that for?!" He said laughingly. 

"Ya out'a yoah mind, bobby?! You'd been melted here on the couch if ah hadn't stopped ya! Stupid! Don't evuh try that again!" She was annoyed. He grabbed a tissue paper from the table and wiped off his face with it. He shook her head at her innocence. _Wasn't gonna do it anyway…_

"Didn't know you cared." He sat up right and pulled her along. She felt his face became serious as she stared at him. He turned on the T.V and rested his back on the couch and kept one hand at right angle to it. He looked so innocent at that time. _Why didn't he evuh try to come close to me? May be 'cuz ah push everyone away. An' that's exactly what ah did raght now…why shouldn't ah let him come neah me? 'Cuz of remy? But he's Jubilee's now…_
    
    She was lost in thought. "Rogue…rogue you ok? He waved a hand in front of her eyes… "Hunh? Ah'm…Ah'm ok, look ah'm sorry ah yelled at ya. Its just that ah get scared when somebody comes neah me, that's it…sorry." She made a child like face. "Its ok, now don't get mushy and stuff. I know you inside out." Bobby smiled and pulled her arm so that she lied down and rested her head on the cushion in his lap. "Here." He got up a little to pick up the comforter from the floor. She felt his fingers tickling her a little as he tugged the comforter to her sides. "Thanks Bobby." 

"No problemo." He smirked as his arms slid down on her waist and he rubbed and stroked her back. She snuggled close in the warmth of the comforter and was fast asleep after a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Coming up next: Remy and jubilee fight a little. Rogue and the other x-men featured. I love you guys for reviewing the story….


	3. Forgiven

What happened to me, by Sania 

What happened to me, by Sania 

Disclaimer: The x-men are not mine, they belong to Marvel. I make no money from this story.

Author's Note: I'm really really really really sorry for not uploading it soon, Actually I'm getting a lot of homework nowadays and I have to stay after school for the newspaper and stuff so I really didn't get time to upload it. Thanks for your patience. Please review, because it helps me a lot. Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Forgiven

"I know…I know what that girl meant to you, and why her hand was in yours, and I know why she was sitting so close to you, and I also know why you have lipstick on your lips!" Jubilee added as she burst into the house with gambit behind her.

He touched his index finger lips and made a face when the slight shimmer of brown color reflected on it.

"Chere, please give me a chance t' speak. Let me explain. Look, dat girl didn't mean any'ting to me, 'k? I just met 'er an'.." 

"And what?! She looked at you with sparkly eyes and fell in love with you? There is no doubt that she was extremely beautiful but…Huh! I don't know what to say. Moreover, I'm certainly not gonna blame her. I'm going to blame You! I don't know how your _Roguie _toler.." She was about to say _how your Roguie tolerated you_ but didn't speak further.

"Don't." He warned. "I've had enough of dat, please don' bring her into dis. I know we made some mistakes but…"

"My, my, look at you, still taking her side even though she left you in Antarctica, the girl who never took a single chance to believe in you. I don't know what to say Remy, I really don't. G'night."

He stood there silent not able to think why didn't he explain her that. _"Good job gambit, good job, keep it up. You'd get a hundred percent at pissing dese x-woman off."_

He kicked the door shut with a bang and went to the T.V lounge. 

__

Woah! He saw the T.V was turned on with low volume and bobby was staring at rogue's sleeping form and how he was stroking her back as she lay to one side. His eyes burned fire. There was something on his mind that he couldn't figure out but one thing that he wished to do was to pop his eyeballs out. He hated the way he was looking at her. _She was never impressed by ya ice-boy an' even now when she not wit' me, ya 'tink ya gonna have her dat easily? No way…Mon'ami."_

"Hey Bobby. What's up? Looks like ya got a 'lil toobored wit'out Hank, no?" He whispered trying not to wake her up as he kneeled down in front of the sofa.

"Well, not exactly…Rogue was the one who was getting a 'lil bored and was tired too so I just comforted her a _little._ Something wrong with that?"

Her auburn hair was falling to the couch's side nearly touching the ground. Gambit brushed an annoying strand off from her face as she stirred in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and rested when her chest moved rhythmically as she breathed. He kept his eyes on her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "I dunno Mon'ami but Rogue usually don't like somebody touchin' 'er like dat. 's pretty obvious t' all of us, neh?"

__

What the hell does he think he's doin'? Gambit didn't realize that even after breaking up with Rogue, he couldn't get the jealousy of Bobby over Rogue out of his mind.

"C'mon gambit, she didn't even flinch away an inch from me so why should I care about touching or not touching her. And what do you care? Don't worry, she's fine." _Good good…so after all he is jealous._

His eyes blazed red like fire, and was about to grab his collar and jerk him forward but didn't manage to do such an act when Rogue stirred and moaned in sleep. "Chill iceboy…gambit jus' wan'ed t' know if she be okay. An' I can get the meanin' of yer words watch' yer tryin' to say. Dat be true dat I'm wit jubilee now but I never denied caring f' her."

"I know that, yeah whatever. Back there I could here jubilee shouting somethin' about some girl or somethin' like that. What happened? "

"What's de matter wit' you?" he snapped angrily. "Either its dat yer angry at me for leavin' rogue or dat at datin' jubilee, But by dis time, I'm beginning t' find out dat yer jealous 'f mine an' jubilee's relationship,no? Huhhhh, better go now, 'night boy." He gently lifted the blanket and covered Rogue's shoulders with it.

*****

The sunlight peeked into her emerald jewels and she blinked her eyes open. 'Hunh? How'd ah get in here?' She saw herself rapped up in a blanket in her room and smiled as she remembered that she had slept in the T.V lounge the other night. Cyclops had been calling them for red alerts and night duties constantly throughout the week and she had slept enough to wear out the tiredness. _How 'bout a refreshing shower. Enough of the sleep.The moah ya sleep, the moah ya get lazy._ She got up and went to her closet and opened it. Her t-shirts were neatly folded and were kept on top of each other in the corner. And the already ironed pairs of jeans neatly hung into rows. She took out a pair of Jeans and a warm, beige colored, full sleeve shirt. The small jeans jacket was already thrown on the bed so she went into the bathroom for a nice refreshing shower.

*****

Gambit sat in the kitchen with a coffee mug in his hand. He seemed deep in thought. He turned his head at the sound of someone coughing behind him. "Hey chere." 

Jubilee's expression was much better than the other night.

"T'anks for forgivin' dis tief, chere. He couldn't spend de time wit'out ya." He smiled even-though she hadn't said a word since the night of the fight. He pulled on her arm forcefully so she dropped into his lap. He 

"Who says I forgave you?" She smiled secretively.

"You didn't? Look, I'm sorry chere for what happened yesterday, it's just, you know de slutty girls in de bar…dey just get on m' nerves. I'm sorry." He stroked her cheek.

She glared him deep into the eyes until her expression settled into a normal one.

"O.k I forgive you, So you're taking me shoppin' today, huh?"

"That would be such a great idea…especially when you'll hear this news." Smiled Ororo as she gracefully stepped into the kitchen with Rogue and Bobby following her. Jubilee suddenly got up from her place and stood beside Ororo. 

"Mornin' Stormy." Remy walked over to her and tilted his head side ways thinking so she would kiss him on the cheek. She shook her head and did so. Remy in fact didn't forget to look at jubilee who was standing with both arms crossed on her chest. He winked at her.

"So what was I saying…yup the news…what's the news?" Jubilee asked.

"'Cuz we're havin' a party sugah." She had a paper in her hand. 

"Ah mean we're going to a party…This letter from…" She shuffled with the envelope and the paper in her hand and just dropped her hand down just to tell the news instead of reading it from the paper that she had just gotten from the mail box.

"Uhh…remembuh the new year party from the Harry's we were goin' t' about two weeks ago an' it was delayed? So basically they have invited all the membuhs of the Harry's club t' the New Year party which is goin' to held together with their fifth anniversary of the restaurant or wherever we go to."

"Ewwwe…man I'm not going to any party and stuff."

"Bobby……" She smiled. "They have _free food_…but anyway ya already said that ya don' wanna go…" She added playfully.

"Free food!? Now you're talkin' Rogue. May be I should just hang along with you guys rather than watchin' movies late till night, besides they've got no decent rated movies.."

"Bobby! Yoah actin' as if we don' give ya anythin' t' eat an' ya starve day an' night! An' the movies…Ah know pretty much 'bout yoah taste in movies, sugah.."

"C'mon rogue…obviously a person would starve if he would be given Jean's burnt food 24 hours! You know how jean cooks. And 'Ro? She doesn't know the meaning of 'I'm-not-a-vegetarian!' Gambit's spices set you on fire till three days and you spend the rest of your week in the bathroom. Jubilee is such a girly, she doesn't know anything except shopping. Scott's too busy makin' excuses that he's too busy in his work and doesn't have time to cook, that's what I'm thankful for though. Logan thinks that we're all animals like him and eat raw meat! You're the only one left rogue…my only partner…who thinks the best of him and cooks yummy fried chicken for him, whenever he says…"

"Bobby! Why are ya so hyper in the mornin's?! Mah ears are hurtin'! And excuse me, Ah didn't hear th' last lines of your lengthy speech that said somethin' about chicken an' stuff?." She kept both her hands on her ears and walked past gambit. He watched as the two played and joked around the kitchen.

"No, seriously Rogue, you're one good cooker except that you add a little more spice in the chicken.

"C'mon popsicle..stop butterin' meh..ah'm not goin' t' make food for ya at any cost! Remembuh what ya did last time? Yah made a promise that yah would wash the dishes for meh, instead yah ate every bit of mah chicken, burped and said that it wasn't the best food you'd ever eaten plus you went and took a nap for two hours! Poor me…ah had to do all the dishes by mahself but then Remy actually bribed me by helping meh with the dishes an'…"

She stopped at the memory when they had been together and Remy had bribed her tat he would help her with the dishes, although it was the task he hated the most and in return asked her to go out with him.

"Would you two stop fighting and do your breakfast?" Pleaded storm.

"Ok Ok" Both of them said simultaneously and everybody got busy in the breakfast just as Scott and Jean arrived.

Something was wrong with him…why did he keep on noticing Rogue even though he didn't love her anymore? He pushed all the thoughts away and took a seat beside his lover.

*****
    
     Ok, next chapter: Party and some fun stuff. Thanks for reviewing guys!


	4. Puzzled...

What happened to me, by Sania

What happened to me, by Sania

Disclaimer: I don't own these x-men. They belong to Marvel and are used without permission. They are for entertainment use only.

Author's Note: Ok, I didn't take so long, Did I? Don't forget to review! Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Puzzled 

" I think you should wear that one, it's a little casual and would look beautiful for the evening too." Jean, who was slumped lazily on the couch, pointed to the silver, velvet top that Jubilee held over her chest. 

"Really? That's it, I don't want to spend the whole night deciding what to wear…Uh guys I'm so excited…." Jubilee said in a girlish style.

"Oh my god, jubilee, you are just acting like a teenager getting all excited about her first date." Commented Jean over Jubilee who had been sitting there for the past two hours deciding what to wear from the dozen outfits and accessories she had brought earlier that day. They both started laughing. "It's amazing that you're not a blonde otherwise there's nothing missing in you that doesn't make you look like one." She continued.

"Oh c'mon Jean, I'm so really excited cuz you know this is the first party I'm going to be in with…Remy! Can you believe it? I just need the perfect outfit that would turn his daylights off!"

"Oooooo, now I got ya…really I feel so happy for you and Remy, no offense really, but I never though that you and Remy could go along so well." 

"Yeah, me too, I myself didn't know that he was going to be rapped around my pinky finger like *that* …he he" They started giggling again.

"Anyway, that's the best one, and it's gonna be pretty cold, you know, just wear it. So why don't you rest now because you've been out all day and in the danger room session while I go to munch on something." Jean stood up from her position and straightened her creased cotton shirt.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and catch some sleep, I'm so tired, so see you later." She gathered her bags and went for the stairs that led to the girls dorm. Jean headed to the kitchen.

*****

"Remy!"

"Yeah chere, Did dis Cajun do any'ting wrong?"

"Wrong? You've been staring at me for the past few minutes…."

"Remy was jus' enjoyin' de incredibly amazin' sight in front of him…" He licked his lips sheepishly.

She was bent over the kitchen table icing the delicious black-forest cake that Rogue had made in the morning. As she was bent, her shirt was tightened and stretched from the bottom, so that her shirt neckline was sticking to her chest and showed the top of her under garment.

"Oh my, Remy you are sooo obnoxious!" She stood up from her position and straightened her shirt.

"Wo, wo, wo there, I was jus' lookin' at de yummy cake you're makin' for me…"

He was sitting right across from her and beside him sat the furry blue beast Hank. He was so busy in eating that he didn't even pay attention to any of the words they said. Besides he was doing so important research in his lab doing work that he hardly got time to think about anything except the new alarm systems that Cyclops had asked him to work on. 

" Oh really?" One of her eyebrow arched.

"Yup, really. What you gonna do? Tell Cyko?"

She ignored the insulting complement he passed to her husband. "You know what, I pity you. I've got a few handy tricks up my sleeve that are real useful, ya know." She smirked.

"Ha! Your telepathy don' work on dis Remy, trust me chere…" He exclaimed aware of his excellent ability to block any of the telepathic reach into his mind.

"O.k…." She challenged him to read his mind but instead got a slight jerk and realized that she couldn't pass through the mental shields he had created. Remy and Hank suddenly stood up see if she was ok.

"Chere, you ok? Sorry I didn't mean…"

"I'm, I'm ok. That just lasts for a couple of seconds..." Replied Jean as she once again got stability.

"Interesting." Came Hank's usual response to the quick cover Remy took over his mind to block anything. Gambit was now sitting back at his place.

"Remy, Professor informed me about your slight empathic ability to sense feelings, you know what we can work on that and no doubt about that it would work." Jean was surprised by his defensive shields, she sat back on her chair steadily.

Hank thought for a moment and then said,"She's right Gambit. How about you think over that and see if you can progress in your power." 

"Yeah…I'll t'ink about dat. Now if you'd 'scuse me, I don' wanna miss de beauty contest on channel 7 I've been waiting for a long time..." He flashed his charming smile and went out of the kitchen to the t.v lounge, leaving both of them laughing.

*****

Rogue just came into the house and shut the door behind her. She had been jogging outside the mansion and flying around in her warm winter pajamas. The Grey sweatshirt was fully zipped and her neatly tied hair in a ponytail was falling just about the hood of the jacket._ Ok, first ah wanna go get a bite of that cake, and then, ugggh… do the dishes, get the dried clothes from the laundry and finally…get some sleep._ She was passing the t.v lounge counting on her fingers the tasks she had to do and suddenly bumped into somebody. Him.

"Remy! Watch where you're goin'!" She whined like an annoyed child. He stared at her dumb found thinking who walked into who. 

"Chere, who was de one counting de schedule on her fingers?!" Remy argued.

The both were walking side by side in the hallway. She embarrassingly smiled. "Ah…Ah'm sorry, didn' watch where ah was goin'…so what's up swamp rat?" She said after trying hard to ignore the natural blush…

She bit her tongue at nickname she used to call him and couldn't get rid of the habit after all. He loved the sound of the name from the soft, southern voice and he felt strangely nice hearing the name after a long time. He saw both of her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her sweatshirt. Slightly reaching, he took her right hand gently out of her pocket, with her gloved fingers laid on his' and his thumb on top of them; as usual he scooped it up and kissed it gently. "Not'in', jus' hangin' around, getting bored. I guess somebody 's too busy t' spend time wit' dis Old Cajun."

She tried to hide but in the cold night, her cheeks blushed baby pink on her pale skin. Then her jaw dropped surprisingly and she laughed. "Busy?! Ah think that _somebody_ is too busy shoppin' around an' doesn' bothuh t' find out what's goin' on in the mansion himself!"

He smiled and raised his hands in defeat. " 'kay, 'kay , you got me." They reached the laundry by that time. 

"Okay Remy…ah have ta go do some laundry now. See ya later swamp rat." With that she stepped into the entrance door of the laundry door. _Swamp rat_. This time, She slapped herself on the forehead.

"G'night chere." He ran a hand through his hair and hissed.. "Damn. "

*****

His long manly fingers were clicking the tiny buttons on the remote continuously changing channels one by one. The small cushions were thrown onto the floor with chips and popcorns everywhere, and blanket spread on the couch. Finally, he kept the remote on the coffee table where he kept his feet stretched and crossed and eased back on the couch. He jumped at the sound of his name.

"Gambit?" Hank was standing there with some sort of paper in his gigantic hands.

"Yeah Hanky Panky, wha' can I do for you?" He replied.

"First of all, I think I would be better for you and us too stop calling people these ridiculous names that you get from no where. Ok lets get to the point now. I would like you to come with me to the lab…I've got a surprise for you."

Gambit winked… "Yeah, Mon'ami, you got a surprise for Remy? Don't tell him he's pregnant…" He got up from the position, raised his arms up, stretched, and yawned. 

"Ahem." Hank only managed to make a voice out of his throat at the comment. "Let's go, I'll show you in a moment." And they made their way to the med-lab where Hank usually carried out his experiments.

\\--------In the lab--------\\

Beast was cleaning up some laboratory equipment moving in front of Gambit who was leaning against the table shuffling a deck of cards.

"So, as I said earlier that you have a fascinating ability to block psychic reaches by blocking them through your mental shield. So…. I want to carry out an experiment and then we're gonna check from the conclusion if it works, and I believe you will be quiet anxious to hear this…"

Gambit tried his best to ignore what he had said but his mind was clearly accepting the details that Hank had been trying to say for the past ten minutes. _How long is he gonna talk like dat and give Remy a chance to speak_

"Can't we wait, I mean like why don't you _surprise _me 'morrow mornin' wit' every body else? That would sound a 'lil more better, neh?" If Gambit didn't have those red on black eyes, Hank would have been able to see the weariness in them that he desperately wanted to sleep, which although, could be seen from his actions.

"That's the fun part, Mon'sier lebeau, we don't want anyone to know until we start our little observation, and that depends on you when you want to do it." Beast continued.

"Ok. Tell me. Wha' is it?"

"From my observations I have figured out a way for you to…_touch _Rogue…"

It took several moments for Remy to slowly and clearly take the words that came out of Hank's mouth….

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next chapter coming soon! Try to ignore my language glitches, if any. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men 

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men. They belong to Marvel and are used without permission, but just for entertainment.

****

Imortant: Author's Note: Hi guys. Just wanted to tell you that why my fic is taking too long. Well you know I was working on my fic in my school library and when I came home the disc didn't have any data. I complained to the technician and later we found out that our school disc drives had a glitch in it. And they said that they would fix it with the disc doctor and see if I can get my stuff back and fixed. I'm waiting, and if it takes long I'm gonna have to write those chapters again and I'll try my best to upload them in a week or so. And remember, this goes for both the stories, 'What happened to me' and 'New Life, New Beginnings.'

If you have any comments just drop me a line on sania082001@yahoo.com. Thanks.

Sania.


	6. Mind Games with Life...

'What happened to me?' By Sania

Disclaimer: Huhhh, I don't own the x-men and I never will!

Author's Note: I almost forgot to mention that just ask me if you want to archive my Stories on your site, just ask. And I'll be more than happy to send them in your site! Sorry sorry sorry that it took so long (I always say that.:-) Don't forget to review so that I know what you guys have in mind! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Mind Games with Life...

"Hmmm." Blue linen pajamas, white loose tee shirt and long hair in a mussed bun, Rogue dug her hands in her neat closet, throwing outfits in hangers on the fluffy bed. Ugh! C'mon. c'mon.." She turned around from her closet to look at the bed side alarm clock.

"Wooops! Whadthe hell was ah doin' that ah didn't know it's three-thirty already! Bettuh hurry up sugah.." 

She turned back, picked up the outfits from her bed, and threw them back into the closet. She sighed softly and she rested her hand sideways on her waist with lively green eyes flickering left, right, up and down in the closet. Then coming to a stop, she reached in and took out an elegant long dress that was neatly attached to a hanger. 

She hung it to her closed door's knob and standing there for a moment, Rogue bit on her lip for a minute or two. "Ufff.." She clearly remembered that Remy had given that dress to her last Christmas and she hadn't worn it and left it for a special occasion. _Ah don't care anymoah and doesn' t really mattuh if ah wear it, does it? Nope not at all Roguie, he don't love you no more. So stop thinking 'bout him for freakin' second! _

"Done! Ah'm wearin' it."

With that, she took out a matching pair of sandals to wear them with the dress. She unpacked a few shower gels and shampoos. A few minutes later after she took her bathing products she entered the bathroom to get ready for a nice steaming shower and a party.

*****

__

If anybody asks me de story of my life, what is de Great king of t'ieves Remy le beau goin' to say? _And even if I did tell dem dat, dey would start crackin' out. Now if I tell somebody what I'm t'inkin' right now, dey would start laughin' at me again_, _dat what kind of fool am I standin', t'inkin' about all dis crap._

Remy stood by his rooms window, his hand flicking a cigarette, he watched the bright sun in the freezing cold outside the mansion. Remy had several disturbing thoughts roaming in his mind, one of which was that Beast didn't know that Remy and Rogue had broken up. Beast had been away from the mansion when they broke up and so he told Remy about his ability to touch Rogue. And Now, Remy reflected his life to last night's event with Beast in the lab. How his fortune always played games with him. How he had spent his childhood in the streets of New Orleans, hungrily looking for food. His prearranged _Love_ with Belladonna. Thinking about Belle, all the women he had been with, hovered into his mind like the consequences of his mistakes teasing him that he would never find a happy life. _Huh...how lucky am I t' have de power or de unimaginable technique dat Beast found out of de blues t' touch Rogue. Gambit no more accepts de blame on himself for all de wrong doings. _

Morlock Massacre was anot'er story. It sure did a helluva job destroyin' my relationship wit' Rogue but Rogue herself was no less dan ruinnin' our relationship at every point we would find happiness. She could've forgiven me. Ok let's forget 'bout IT for a sec. Even before de trial, Rogue never trusted me, didn' even give herself a damn single chance to have a continuous happy relation ship wit' me. But I forgave her for leavin' me in de fuckin' Antarctica. Dat according t' HER it was ME who was messin' wit' her mind. Hell wit' all dat stuff, right now my long run wit' Jubilee is goin' smooth an' fine but why de hell does Rogue keep botherin' me in my mind?! IT'S just dere, guess it'll never go away, what we had, Rogue 'n me. 

What 'bout me havin' de ability to touch Rogue? I could've just forgotten it and left it dere, what Beast said. But de problem is dat, Rogue who has spend years tryin' to control her powers is goin' to stay like dat? Even when I have de power to touch her? I would just drown in water if I left it between myself an' Beast...My heart would just crush in it's place, knowing dat I could touch Rogue without Rogue herself unknown about all dis stuff. Dat femme left Joseph; who could touch her wit' dat chamber n shit an' stayed wit' me. Her committing her love for me durin' de battle wit' de Phalnax. How am I supposed to forget all dat? How am I supposed to keep her uninformed about dis?

Remy's mind was going to explode if he didn't stop thinking at that moment. Remy went up to his dresser and ran his hands roughly in his hair and unshaved subtle jaw. He let out a tiring sigh and picking up his Black-blue dress shirt and black dress pants, he hurried in the bathroom for a bath.

*****

"Ahhhhhh! That's it Ice cube, time out!" Jubilee busted through the pantry door at the back of the kitchen with a crashing noise. Bobby behind her came running, almost about to bump into her. 

"Nuh-uh-uh! Since you cheated, now be ready to face the aftereffects of that crime!" Bobby and Jubilee had been chasing after each other all over the mansion and that ended up with Jubilee cheating and Bobby bugging her terribly until Jubilee would give up.

Jubilee was slumped in the corner of the kitchen cabinet laughing out loud with her hands on her stomach. "No you didn't touch me boy! And I'll say that over and over. No more game, I win. Ta Ta." Jubilee dodged him and ran to the dinning room which led the stairs up to women's wing. 

But Bobby wasn't about to give up and he went to attack her before she would step in her room. "C'mon Jubes, What now, too afraid that you'll loose again?"

Jubilee stood in the middle of the stairs and talked back. "Look who's talkin'. Number one, I'm not afraid to loose when playing with a looser like you, and second I've to get ready for the party t'night."

"Party?! For God's sake Jubes, it's only 4:30! You're gonna take 4 hours to dress up?!" Bobby, stunned and with wide eyes motioned his hand towards his wrist watch.

Meanwhile Jubilee gathered her long hair in a bun. "You know what, t'night's special. I'm gonna celebrating my first New Year party with Remy, so you know I have to perfect for him."

Bobby tried to find the slightest touch of blush across her cheeks, but her eyes wouldn't match with it. _I guess she's to proud of herself and The Great Remy le beau hunh..._

"Oh c'mon Jubes, You gotta be kiddin' me. You don't have to look good for HIM. What's the matter with you? I mean you do whatever YOU want, don't follow what he says, it's just your life, enjoy it, be independent." Struck with her words and totally changed personality, Bobby spit out the words, not harshly but his gritting teeth and tight jaw seemingly annoyed the crap out of Jubilee.

"Excuse me 'Mr. Jubilees counselor here'? What the hell do you think you are to tell me that load of shit, Hunh? Let's say it that way, 'Don't follow what he says, follow what Bobby says.'" Jubilee paused to take a breath before lashing out at him again. "Stop playing these mind games with me Bobby, please, just stay out of it."

Stomping her feet loudly on the stairs, up she went. Bobby stood there frustrated and angry both at himself and Jubilee for pulling it out again. But why does Jubilee always destroy his mood by bringing Remy into their conversation? Another thought that circled his mind was how Jubilee changed in a couple of months, soft humorous attitude changed into a selfish, proud and rude one. Friendly midnight feasts, long talks and outdoor games changed into Club nights with Remy, hours of shopping and Girlish talks with Jean.

I think I still have to figure out if I like Jubilee, if it's Rogue that I'm defending for, or am I jealous of Remy...Why the hell am I getting myself into all that trouble?!

He kicked the kitchen door shut with his foot and then the next thing he knew was that he was hopping on one leg with his mouth escaping a single 'OW!'.

*****

Rogue stood in front of her dresser and mirror in her silky white tee shirt that she often used to sleep in. She turned a little to see her layered hair that was now way past her waist. Her eyes glowed happily at the sight of her incredibly long hair. 

She undressed herself quickly and wore a new pair of silky panties and bra. Stretching out each strand of her auburn and white hair, Rogue blew dry her hair on a cold shot by using her favorite conditioning mousse. When done, she let her hair down that was silkier and smoother than ever, although Remy always liked about her hair was that it was heavy and smooth. 

Not letting a single thought about Remy running through her mind, Rogue slipped on her long Fawn colored, velvet dress. When she glanced herself up in the mirror, the dress fitted her as if it was made for her. It had a deep round neck-line and long fitted sleeves with golden brown bead-embroidery on the ends. Similar embroidery was done on the ends of the long maxi where a cut deepened from below her knee.

"Awe Shit!" The words escaped from Rogue's lips as she found out that a lot of her back was bare forming a u shape. But Rogue didn't care so leaving a few long strands of hair from the front, she tied her hair in a tight bun, not too low or high.

The diamond that she wore with the elegant gold chain shinned perfectly on the creamy skin. She finished by wearing her high heeled sandals, and short, satin, golden brown matching gloves that rested on her wrist. The dress fitted her curves exactly on the right places.

She wore her eyeliner, and mascara in a matter of seconds and giving her eyes a touch of soft bronze, she smiled at the work of her art. Her face brightened by matte, dramatic maroon lipstick on her full lips.

__

Remy le beau, remind meh t' pick you up when Ah go shoppin' next time...Her stomach made grumbling sounds and she picked up her purse and went down the stairs. "Ah'm hungry."

****

The tapping of Jubilee's heels echoed all over the large kitchen. Not bothering to open the lights she went to the refrigerator, opened the door and kneeled beside it. The long red skirt swept on the smooth kitchen floor as she sat and searched the stuff in the door of the fridge.

"What are you lookin' for?"

"Hunh!" Jubilee's head abruptly turned to the side to look at the person. "Bobby! How long have you been standing there?" The excitement into her voice turned dull as soon as she saw him.

A very unlike Bobby managed a simple reply. "I just came. Why are you sitting in dark?" 

Jubilee could see the aftermath of what happened in the afternoon between them. She hadn't regretted a single thing until now, when she saw a sad Bobby standing in front of her. But she didn't reply because something harsh would escape out of her mouth and she certainly, certainly didn't want to ruin her mood on her first party with Remy.

"Hungry?" Bobby asked again.

"Nope, I just came to pick these up. Lip-pencils." Jubilee said without looking at his face.

"Lip-pencils? In the fridge? Never heard that." While speaking, his eyes wandered over slim body that was crouched on the floor, the light brightening her face. She looked beautiful indeed, but long n flowing jet black hair, tight silver turtle neck, and a skirt with slit wasn't her style. Or may be he wasn't used to her feminine beauty that much.

Jubilee sighed in defeat and looked up at his face. "It's all about fashion, I keep them in the fridge before applying cuz they're easy t' use." She talked along with muffling with the pencil and the lid.

"You? fash- umm you don't need make-up, I think you're perfect without it. Ah...Got no words to describe your natural beauty Jubes." He leaned by the counter top and started at her crouched form, trying to cheer her up.

"Well that's what YOU think, no I mean that's what y'know...Uh! Flattery doesn't work with me Mr. Ice cube.." She lightened the mood a little by calling him by his name that she used to call him whenever he got mad. 

"I'm sorry." They suddenly popped out of his mouth out of nowhere.

"No-"

Bobby cut her words before she could say anything. "I'm serious, I'm really very sorry about what I said today, all those words. I didn't mean them, I promise I didn't wanna hurt you or anythin'..." 

Jubilee didn't make any moves to get up from her position beside the open door of the fridge. Inside of her, she felt guilty and ashamed for snapping at him for everything and every time he tried to give her the right message. 

She got up and walked up to him. "I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, and I also know you didn't wanna hurt me, and you never will. It's just that you know my relationship with Remy is so weak that I'm not taking a single step that might ruin it. Why do I always get scared? Hunh Bobby? Why? I mean I always have this feeling that someone's gonna snatch him away from me? Why?"

Bobby closed the distance between them brought his arm at her back tightening his grip. "Let's just forget about what happened. And why you're always scared that you're gonna loose him, I know the answer to that." He slightly whispered the words to her and ran his hands through her long jet black hair, startling her.

"What is it?" Jubilee looked up to him.

"You don't know if you truly love him or not." Bobby prepared himself for a long night.

Jubilee's eyes were becoming watery. "I don't, I don't understand..what do you mean?" 

"It's simple Jubes. Notice it by yourself that how much you've changed for the past month. How you've started seeing things differently. You're different now, I miss the old Jubilee." He paused to take a breath without meeting her eyes with his. "Do you have any idea what we used to do every weekend, how we used to practice in the danger room, how we used to watch movies late night? And now, nothing?"

Tears shimmered in her beautiful Asian eyes. "Does that, bo-bother you?"

"Let's just drop it." Bobby tried to move away from her but she grabbed him and held on tighter.

"No no. Just tell me what is it? C'mon Bobby, Does that bother you? I'm not talking about Rogue or anybody else, but YOU. Tell me." She kept a soft hand to his cheek and turned it to face her.

"May be." It was all Bobby could say.

Tears started rushing down from her face and the sob that supported them tore Bobby's heart. "And you never told me about it, Oh my..."

"Don't cry. Jubilee please, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you...don't you get it? I can't see you cryin' please Jubes stop it." Cursing himself in the inside, he tried to sooth her by moving his hand up and down at her back. Jubilee buried her head in his shoulder in response. "Everything will be alright, shhh."

She was surprised that how a careless, jolly and obnoxious Bobby was worried that she would not shed a single tear. Always being the one to support her and the others, he himself was the lonely one. She had never ever felt any sexual tension between them, and now she felt herself attached to a man who was equally sexual and filled with desire as herself.

Inhaling in her soft scent, he raised her head with his fingers attached to her chin. His mind blank with nothing, slowly he brought his lips to hers and brushed them against her soft ones. Surprised by his action, she leaned against him enjoying the taste of the lips of a guy she always had an intimate friendship with.

Both of them stood in the dark enjoying the incredible moment not knowing what they were doing and what could happen after this incident.

*****

Jean 'n Scott would be ready by now, Wolvie's not goin', Bobby would be messin' around somewhere an' Remy, Jubilee would've taken care o' him. 

Rogue tried not to jump the last steps of the stairs when she remembered the time she had crushed the last two steps into tiny little chunks of marble.

She slowly headed towards the kitchen trying not to mess up the hem of her dress by her heels. Rogue stopped where she was when she got to know that somebody was already in the kitchen. Time froze before her as her eyes widened at the sight of the two people standing in the corner of the kitchen. Not a single sound escaped her mouth but a gloved hand covered it.

What in the world are they doin'? Isn't that the same Jubilee who stole mah Remy from meh an' now she's goin' after Bobby?! 

The tears were about to flow from her eyes but she forced herself very hard to stop them from coming out.

So you're tryin' to show that Ah cannot have a relationship with anyone 'cuz ah can't touch? But Ah'm not lettin' you ruin mah New year party. Now that you've done it sugah, you'll regret it, whether you meant IT or not. 

*****

"C'mon Remy hurry up you do not want to miss the party with Jubilee, do you?" Ororo, all set and ready waited outside Remy's bedroom door. Remy slipped his other hand into the sleeve of his long black trench coat. 

"You t'ink Remy'd would wanna miss it, eh?" 

"Of course not. I wish you the best of luck. Now what do we have here? A new style, Remy?" Ororo smiled and referred to his new black trench coat that he wore on his dress pants and shirt.

"I wanna make sure I look good in de party, neh?" Remy clicked his door shut and they started walking down the hallway.

"Oh come on Remy. No matter what you do, you always look the same to me. And Jubilee likes you the way you are." Storm didn't know how she said those words because deep down inside her, her heart ached for her closest friend, Rogue.

"Speakin' of her, Where's she?"

"I don't know, she might be in her room getting ready. After all she's also excited about her first date. Umm Remy, I have to go and talk to Jean for a second. You go down stairs, I'll be there after a while, Ok." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and quickly wiped of the lipstick causing him to chuckle.

"'K stormy." He heard her saying not to call her stormy as he made his way down the stairs.

As Remy took another step off the stairs, he was about to go to the front door but he stopped in his tracks. Rogue stood before the kitchen door, all glamorous and beautiful. Strands of white hair falling on her expressive eyes, dark red lips opened a little, with hands falling limp on her slim, curvaceous form. Remy looked at her in appreciation but then the tensed and still look on her face worried him a little. It took him a minute to figure out that she was looking in the kitchen. 

__

Let's see what's goin' on in there. With the slightest movement, he moved back a little step and peeked inside the kitchen from the open space beside the counter top.

What de fuck?! 

To be continued......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So what happens next? Will Remy see Bobby and Jubilee smooching? Next chapter will be coming soon so don't forget to review!


	7. Keeping it inside

'What happened to me?' By Sania

Disclaimer:  The x-men, its characters, pearl continental are not mine, but the story is…

Author's Note: **_Hey guys, Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Another thing that I wanted to say was that I'm sorry if I'm messing up with the characters…but hey that's why it's called __fan fiction. And thanks for telling me what you think about the characters. Some people might have pointed out and is obvious to them Jubilee acting like a Valley Girl, but y'know the story is just based on that. I mean how people change all of a sudden forgetting that there are much more important things in life rather than just caring about themselves. _****Important Note: After Rogue & Storm talk, there is another part totally out of the story…Do NOT skip that. Just wanted to tell you cuz I often skip parts myself when I'm excited :) ENJOY!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Keeping it inside

"I cannot believe it, Hank. I was sensing that there was something behind you working in the lab continuously. I assume that there was not much physical work but the research and observations were needed. What would your next step be?" 

Professor Xavier wheeled back his chair from the enormous computer screen, on which Hank had set up an experiment on mutant powers reacting from one's power to the other. They had been talking for hours. Hank showed the professor through graphics how Remy's new powers could block Rogue's absorption powers.

Hank took the pencil from behind his ear and noted down points on the paper. The way professor kept his chin on his hands and thought constantly was worrying Hank more than anything. He knew this was one of the important discoveries he had initiated, but Hank was somewhat nervous about his results. If his discovery wasn't successful he didn't know he'd hurt two people who'd be most excited about her powers, Remy and Professor Xavier. Rogue was another case, she simply wouldn't believe in controlling her powers in the first place. 

"Well, during these days Remy practiced with Jean to control his empathy powers I told you about. He's been working on them for a while and is improving his skill but we're not sure if it works out."

Professor narrowed his eyes in deep concentration. "That's good. Hank, I want to make sure that you know this." He paused. "I'm happy to hear this as much as you are, and so will be everybody else. But what made me happier is that I have been trying to help Rogue find a way to control her powers for so long, but unfortunately that could not happen. And you have found out the_"

"Sorry to interrupt but I would give this credit to Remy, he was the one who accidentally figured this out." 

Knowing that Remy and Rogue had broken up a while ago, Xavier was confused that; having the ability to touch Rogue, Remy was opening a new door of complications for himself. It was not his business to indulge in x-men's personal matters, Xavier thought, but Rogue's relationship with Remy had both of them suffered a lot, how he wished right now they were together.

Hank was too confused himself of how it was going to work and Professor was possessed in his mind too. "Professor?" Hank slowly asked. 

"Oh..Excuse me. Hank---There are some matters that need to be resolved relating Rogue's powers, you understand? I'm sure Remy's happy about it, but you should keep it private until it works out. I do not want a single person to know this."

_What could it possibly be? "I am noticing there is something that is not quiet right. Are you worried about their relation ship, the whole Antarctica issue? It's ok if you do not wish to answer, I'm just curious." The big blue beast focused his attention on the pen slowly trying to get something out of professor. He knew __something was there. _

"Hmm, I'm sorry I do not have the answer to that question, but yes it's about their relationship. Ofcourse it's not my concern, but Rogue's mentality, by now you should have the idea how it works. She has always been nervous about controlling her powers, especially after Remy's trial. We have to convince her somehow, because there are some things that are coming in the way. So, this will not be easy."

Professor Xavier let out a long sigh. It hurt him to see Rogue upset, because she was one of those important people to him, personally. He had been trying for so long but she gave up while ago. He couldn't do it and sometimes he was disappointed by himself, just like now.

Hank nodded.

"Well, good luck. I do not want to take the rest of your time..you can leave."

"Thank you Professor, I will see you later."

"And Hank?"

Beast turned around as he opened the door. "Yes Professor?"

"Since you will not be going to the Harry's, why don't you take some rest and leave all this aside for a little while?" Professor knew, that like always, Hank was not going to the New Year Party as it was a public place and it was unsafe for both Hank the people. People were not used to seeing a blue hairy animal in their parties. Professor chuckled on his own thoughts.

*****

Fear of being caught, she made her way out of the front door without making any noise. Rogue left the unbelievable, distressing scene in the farthest corner of her mind as she controlled her raging emotions, because at this point she wanted to take the best use of her super strength and burst the door open so that the whole mansion could come down. _Ah'm gonna blow this place up with mah own hands if ah don' get an answer from her for what she did. Anyway…Lightly she opened the door and stepped outside._

Rogue's startling cry did _not cause him to jump. Remy was leaning against the window sill with a cigarette in his hand. His usual trench coat there but changing from brown to black color showed his flavor in formal and casual attires, the gray dress shirt and classy black pants made him something. In fact if she was in her senses, she would have realized that he was __waiting for her to come out of that door._

"Woooh…looks like _you're ready t' go." With the smirking look on his face, his red eyes scanned her quickly, and they were noticeably expressing admiration. Of course when Rogue wore something that exposed her skin or her curvaceous body, it was __definitely a sight to be seen, especially by Remy. To his amazement, she barely wore anything like __that during their time together but this wasn't the right time to discuss old mistakes. He extended one of his hand and taking her silk gloved one, he pressed his lips on it._

Smiling nervously, Rogue shyly took her hand out of his grasp not too forcefully. _Damn, why're you gettin' nervous girl?!_

Remy looked at her skeptically with his gleaming eyes narrowing in the dark, he wanted to see if she was going to bury the _scene_ from him or let it slip. "Chere, you ok? Somet'ing's botherin' you?" 

Gulping slightly and clearing her throat, Rogue managed to control her expression by lying to him shamelessly. "No Remy-- It's nothin'. What could possibly be botherin' meh? 'specially at this time?" 

Rogue blurted it out but deep down, her heart ached to reveal the truth. She wanted _him_ to _see it_ with his own eyes. Not that he wouldn't believe her if she even told him, but according to her, it would mean trying to pry Jubilee apart from him to make place for herself.

"Yeah, Ah think a got ready a 'lil too early." Her breath came out in a small murky smoke, trembling she rubbed her hands along her arms trying to heat herself up. 

"I don' 'tink so chere. Besides de effort is worth it, neh?" Remy threw the cigarette down with his hand and extinguished it under his shoe.

Rogue's eyes twinkled at the remark and she raised her perfectly arched eyebrows from their place. "Oh yeah? You tell meh 'bout it." 

He thought for a moment to find the ideal word, and then just went with the one he got. "Chere, y' look _gorgeous. How 'bout dat?" The twitch of that sexy smile with his wink always caused lumps in her throat. _

Rogue kept on looking at his hand that had playing cards which he shuffled one after the other with expert skill. She was wringing her hands a little at his comment about her, they were playing around and it was affectionate, but there was something else and different in their tones this time. Rogue wondered what was the last time they talked like that…The night when she came into the house and bumped into him? That was it. He had forgiven her but still why did they both keep their distance? Rogue cursed herself for thinking about all that stuff, that was the past and she tried to forget it, but she never could. 

"Umm..Thanks sugah."

Remy didn't know whether to tell her or not about Hank's bewildering yet confusing discovery. _For how long am I gonna hide dis from her? I mean it's not really hiding, but not tellin' her 'bout it would be de worst decision an' mistake o' my life. I might as well tell her 'bout it later, heck I don' even know what's in it for **us. Jubes, Rogue and me.**_

Reaching forward, he grasped her hand in his pulling her close that she was _in his personal space. "So you finally t'ought that Remy would like you wearin' his 'lil gift."  His voice low, but audible. The time when he gave her that gift, he was sure it would be difficult to convince her to wear that fine piece of dress as there were certain things that would pass her limits in her normal clothing. _

Rogue didn't make any moves to pull away, instead she giggled as he lightly placed his gloved hand at her bare back. The warm hands caused her cool skin to get goose bumps in the cold. She wasn't surprised that he kept his gloves in his pockets all the time. 

"Well don' think ah wore this 'cuz o' you mistuh. Ah jus' didn' have a suitable outfit for t'night." She curled up her lips inside trying to hide her flirtatious smile escaping the corner of her lips.

_'Kay now Remy, she's flirtin' wit' you, it's obvious._

"Oooo chere. You broke 'dis Cajun's heart..." He played with her. "By de way, y' jus' tell Remy… an' he'll show you what a perfect ting's for _you." Remy literally eyed her body all the way up intentionally and she poked him in the arm but her lightest hit was hard enough for him to jerk from his place._

"Ow--'kay 'kay, I was jus' playin' wit' ya _petite." Remy backed up raising his arms in defense and defeat._

Scott's voice calling Ororo and Jean to hurry up to the garage caught their attention.

"Woops sugah. Ah was supposed to go with them and you got meh into talkin'. Ah'm goin' now…" Abruptly her mind snapped towards something before Remy could say anything. "By the way, where's Jubilee? Ah haven't seen her around much." She wanted to know if Remy knew what his little girlfriend was up to most of the time.

_Smart move cherie. Foolin' around an' wit' Remy? Sorry t' say but you suck at dis. Hiddin' t'ings, no let's say Lyin' to Remy isn' dat easy. Remy smiled but was actually boiling up inside that neither of them was telling the truth. He wanted her to tell him the truth too, but he knew she would __never ever do so until something relative would come up and her not-so-tolerable temper went out of its limit. _

"No chere, I don' know but I guess she's still in front of de mirror getting' ready an' thinkin' 'bout tryin' to impress me, no?" She did not understand the meaning of Remy's words because Remy wanted to push her a little so that she would say something out of jealousy, but unlikely a smile appeared on Rogue's plump maroon lips and she shrugged. 

"Ah don' know Cajun, but ah say don' wait for her, she'll take too long." Besides smirking, Rogue's face turned into a dull sober one as she rapidly stepped down the stairs and disappeared whispering, "See ya."

His blood boiled, the intense and wild throbbing feeling in his heart was left at the edge before making him burst with rage. He recalled her words, **_don' wait for her, she'll take too long. He wondered did Rogue try to tell him about Jubilee's encounter with Bobby in the kitchen by saying it to him indirectly, even without knowing that Remy saw __everything?__ Or was it __himself who felt her words cut through him like a blade just because he saw them both with his own eyes kissing?_**

Was it his mind that gave him the signal 'don't wait for her, she'll take too long?' Last thing Remy speculated was how long had it been going on between Jubilee and Bobby? It was not that Remy himself had been honest with people before, but that wasn't love, he was a flirt. Now what hurt the most was finally finding peace with someone after loosing his real love Rogue, he was betrayed by the same person. Remy frowned and headed to the garage.

*****

Brushing away a strand of her hair, Bobby looked into her black eyes staring into them lovingly. Jubilee's lips were quivering, barely an inch away from his'. She didn't realize she did this. He didn't either. They _kissed. _

Jubilee lowered her eyes. _Oh my god, what have I done? And why? I wasn't stupid enough not to keep in mind that I love Remy and not him? Once more, she felt the soft touch of his lips upon hers._

_I wonder why haven't I got a smack across my face yet? Just tell her once and for all. "Jubilee, I-I love you. And I also know that you love me too, but just the fact that you and Remy are in __love is killing you." His voice became harsh as Jubilee began to step away._

Jubilee's mind was like a whirl now. _Remy or Bobby?__ Why does he keep telling me that I don't love Remy, and just now he kissed me…Oh my god, what if Remy finds out? But he's not too innocent himself, who knows he was in bed with some girl last night in town? Plus, he's been trying to get with Rogue lately, even with me around. Jerk. The more Bobby tried to convince Jubilee to forget Gambit, the more her heart went against Remy every time. It was simple that Bobby was jealous, but Jubilee did not forget that he was jealous because he wanted her._

"I-I don't know what just happened between us, but lets just keep it down, shouldn't we?" Jubilee's staggering was annoying Bobby now. She was definitely scared that Remy would find out about him and Jubilee.

Bobby smiled sulkily. "So now you're scared that Remy will find out about you and me?" 

"There's no you and me." Embarrassed at her own comment, Jubilee looked down. 

"It's enough." Bobby was polite but his eyes were angry. "Stop lying to me and Remy, right now you could've pushed me away, you could've slapped me in the face, you could've called me a 'mister jubilee's counselor. But you didn't. You got the right timing and you took your chance. I'm goin' to say it again and I'll say it in front o' Remy. Damn him that he couldn't get a hold of Rogue and now he's using you to pass his time until Rogue comes back to him. You were just too easy for Remy to get. That's what your so called 'love' is al about."

It was Jubilee's turn to reply. "So you're tellin' me that Remy doesn't love me? I knew you would say that, every body does. And you said it now!" Picking up her stuff she managed to reply through tearful eyes. "Bobby I don' know what's going on. Please don't let Remy know about this…I'll settle this. I'm sorry." She tip toed on her feet and kissed him on the cheek.

Bobby raised his eyebrows_. Hunh…what a change in atmosphere…What a girl, she comes down, ignores me, says she's sorry, kisses me back, and then says that she loves Remy, and flies away._

Bobby _wanted Remy to find this out. If he had the chance, he would have kissed her in front of Remy. Their playing around was enough now, and the game was about to be over. _

*****

"Oh my god..huh! Logan you scared me!" Jubilee's already nervous voice staggered as she turned around the corner of her house and bumped into nobody else but him.

"Why the hell 're you runnin' wild all over the house?! Watch where yer goin'. Ya run in those crappy sandals, yer gonna fall over yer stomach and cry out loud like a boo-boo-baby." Logan folded his hands over his broad chest and stood directly in front of her not letting her go away.

"I can take care of myself. Get out of my way Logan please I'm gonna be late for the party, you go get ready too, you stink real bad" She whined in a frustrated mood.

Logan's smug became worse. He looked around for a moment and sniffed. "Look, what have we here, a snobby 'lil Jubilation lee who has been hangin' 'round that annoyin' popsicle stick 'cuz I can smell 'im all over ya—tell me…somethin's wrong with the Cajun?

Jubilee's eyes went wide. She pushed him aside and started to stomp down the hall way. "Bobby is my friend and MY personal affairs are none of your goddam business!"

Logan tried hard to stop his claws from popping out but he just stood there and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Fake ass parties…"

*****

Flocks of people chatting and laughing were spread from corner to corner. The humongous hall was glimmering faded golden from the stylish and gigantic chandeliers on the high, designed ceiling of the hall. The cold evening, sky could be seen within the long curtains leading out to a wide gallery where lovers stood, entangled in each other's arms.

She stood along against a marble and golden pillar that the gigantic ceiling stood on. The silky white strands were already coming out of the tight bun and fell to her face which she did not bother to pull them aside. She watched the people in each other's arms, girls giggling horribly and faking their prissy accents. 

Rogue rolled her eyes. _Maybe ah'm pissed at 'em 'cuz ah'm pissed at Bobby n Miss Jub-a-lee, so who else y' got on your kissy kissy list Jubes? For a moment, Rogue was happy that Remy, Jubilee and Bobby had not arrived yet or else she would not bear the sight of Remy in the arms of a woman who was cheating on him. __Wolvie isn' here either, man you shoulda tagged along with meh. At least ah wouldn't be standin' heah watching stupid girlie girls._

Somebody stepped behind her. 

"Oh, 'Ro thank gawd you're heah or else I woulda fallen asleep standing." Rogue put on her best fake smiles, hugged her with one side, and kept her head on Ororo's shoulder blade for a second.

Ororo hugged her back and Rogue backed away thinking she was too close and her skin was exposed.

"Yes Rogue, it's not that boring here but since Remy, Jubilee and Bobby are not here yet, it seems dull. We'll enjoy once they come." The white haired woman gave Rogue a reassuring smile.

"Is Logan gonna be heah?" Rogue asked like a little girl but her face saddened as Storm said shook her head.

Storm took a sip from her soda. "No he was practicing in the danger room the last time I saw him. Professor won't be coming either."

"Okie dokie" Rogue popped her bubble gum loudly and smiled devilishly as the noise caught attention from some people standing by. Ororo looked at Rogue for a minute and then stopped herself from saying anything thinking of her as a child.

"Speak of the devil and the devil is here." Ororo smiled warmly and waved at Remy and other people to come over.

"Which one are y' talkin' 'bout? There're three of 'em." Rogue wandered her eyes trying to ignore them. Her childish behavior was really catching Ororo's attention.

_Ok, so she's definitely pissed off at something .Ororo glanced at Rogue and lightly frowned, she knew better than to say anything because the lady she was standing beside was Rogue, Ororo knew she would tick her off anytime so she didn't say anything strict. _

The older lady kept her eyes on Remy and other people as they stopped to talk to Scott, Warren and Cecilya Reyes. Jean and Phsylock were sitting on the pinkish party sofa munching on food and laughing continuously. "Are you feeling well Rogue?" Asked Ororo.

Rogue popped her gum once in a while and moved her eyes around until they came to a stop. She looked at the bar where people took their drinks, some sat on the stools and some rambled away. She hadn't noted that before. _Yeah, at last somebody's there.__ Ah could get drunk heah..at least it would be bettuh than standin' heah knowin' shitty things in mah head and not being able t' tell 'em t' nobody. She suddenly looked at the person standing beside her. "Didja say somethin' 'Ro?"_

For a second, Ororo was annoyed but then let it go as again nobody knew when or why Rogue's mood twisted. "I said, are you alright?"

"Oh sorry, Ah'm just out o' it t'day." She shook her head. "Hey why don' y' go an' chill out with othuhs, Ah'm gonna go and get a drink."

"How about you come with me, we'll talk and your mind will refresh in minutes." Ororo was not aware of the matter so she thought asking Rogue to go with her would help a little, wandering alone would make Rogue much worse.

"C'mon 'Ro, Ah'll be fine, it's nothin' too serious. Ah was just kinda gettin' a headache, y'know it's normal for meh." Rogue kept her hand on Ororo's shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh ok, I was just worried about it a little bit." Storm watched as Rogue left and she made her own way to the x-men crowd in the corner.

*****

The continuous squeaky sound of the chair rotating from side to side was the only voice coming in the room. Most were standing, very few were sitting, but only one speaking was the leader.

"Okayyy. Michell, you got the same position. Steward you're number two, keep in mind that if you fail this time…no more chances will be given. And Donovan, like always you'll keep contact with me until we take hold of every one." He typed something on the keyboard and the big screen started showing data. The dark room flashed with different colors as pictures of previous missions and people appeared on the screen.

The leader looked at his watch and then turned to others. "We got exactly one hour to do reach the place. I'm reviewing all this so that you filthy jack asses don't mess up the whole mission again. This New Year party's gonna be funnier than the grand opening ceremony, I can't wait to have those mutie bastards under my control." He smiled devilishly. "Jake, where's the program at?" His eyes shot at the person sitting across him on the long table.

"Pearl Continental Hotel-Five star. Near Lake Pearl." His seemed confident enough but he was wiping sweat off his face minute after minute.

"Perfect. Just making sure. Donovan when was the last time you checked that the security system is off?" His eyes were still on the screen.

Donavan, who was second in command for the mission, haughtily flipped the papers from the file. "This morning boss. Don't worry about it, got everything fixed." 

Everyone's eyes drifted to the screen as their leader restored confidence for him. "Everyone make sure that these are the only people you arrest, and yeah I want all of them _alive. Do whatever you want—but…before they get locked up…Once they get in the rooms…don't touch 'em." He typed something and a picture of a man in blue spandex came up._

"This is the leader. **Extremely destructive power. Ensure that he does not get out in any cost, everybody can make mistakes but he's the leader, he does not make mistakes like that." The 'Friends of Humanity's' leader skipped some of the mutants. "There are some easy ones but don't fix that in mind so they get out of your hands."**

He carried on. "Everybody has a great sense of fighting and co-operation but you know we are larger in number and thanks again to our genius engineers and mechanics for making those internal fixable inhibitors so we can defeat them easily." 

"I got a question." The person leaning against the wall addressed to the leader.

"Go ahead."

"Some of the mutants are telepaths. What if they figure out they're in a place where their powers fully negated? Don't they have some kind of psychological reaction when they're powers are stripped off? They obviously are not going to wear a genoshan collar until we surrender them."

The leader thought over that for a minute. "Well, since these are machines that we have fixed in secret places, these machines have a capability of switching off powers without really affecting the mutant in any physical, chemical or psychological means."

Another picture of a person and description became visible. "This is the second most powerful mutant in the x-men, probably one of the dangerous mutants in the world. Poor girl..doesn't even know she's stripped off her powers now. No absorption, No super power, no flying. And yeah, The white strip in brown hair will tell ya she's a mutie..by this you can take her down first and easily."

"So here is the 'Beast', I'm not sure if he's gonna be there 'cuz he's Blue…funny huhn?" Nobody laughed at his unnecessary stupid joke. The leader did not bother to look at them and continued to show several other pictures of the members of the x-men and described their powers.

"This is the thief. Eyes: Red on black. Simple. You all know these people. All you need is technique but it will be difficult. All those imitation practices should come in handy this time. I couldn't get a view of that animal with claws. He's brutal, violent and strong. I'm telling you all, take him down the first time or else he'll skin you alive before I will."

"Everybody dress casual—relax and then as soon as you get an aim, wreck that place. Try not to hurt humans…it's the Mutants that we're after."

"But that's not possible-Boss. I mean the people are going to be in a panic, we could just hurt anyone." Another man covered in full black wear interrupted.

"Exactly. That's what we want, Panic. Not much of a terror, you got exactly one hour to do this, okay that's it. Let's move."

Everyone on the table gathered their complex and sophisticated weapons and left the room.

*****

_This is so much fun. "'thank YOU very much." She swigged another beer and gratefully thanked the bartender as he kept another one in front of her._

"Sure, need any help I'm here." The bartender looked strangely at her and then departed.

_O'course…cuz ah'm payin' ya brainless chimpanzee. Rogue was ratty, really ratty now. She had been sitting here for ten minutes after she urged Ororo to meet Remy and the other people. There was loud music playing in the background, and she __hated it. It was very infuriating this time. Rogue hated mushy and sensitive music when especially she was alone, she was accustomed to loud and earsplitting pops and rocks which took her mind away from things._

Holding the glass with her gloved hand, Rogue guzzled the liquid down and made an odd face. _Ah feel dizzy…but this is the second drink, girl. How's that possible? She was always secure from getting drunk even by having four to five drinks...heavy duty ones. She raised her eyebrows tightly and shut her eyes for a second as a light wave of head ache touched her again._

She moved the glass round and round on the shinny marble top of the bar. She tilted her head from side to side thinking of nothing as the pain grew, it wasn't too much but she had hardly experienced that kind before.

"Hey…"

Rogue unexpectedly turned her head to the right to see the speaker. The man was not really handsome, but he was certainly attractive with black hair and grey eyes on light skin. He was sitting but he seemed to be taller than her.

"Hi…Sorry but do ah know you bah any means?" She confusingly questioned.

He brought his wineglass to his lips and then smiled casually. "No- unfortunately not, but is it a crime to say 'hi' to a pretty lady?"

Rogue tapped her covered nails on the bar and did not pay attention to his comment, she had had so many of these and they didn't really matter to her. _Why's he being so friendly? Ah guess ah haven' been hangin' 'round nice people lately. She was already feeling lightheaded now as so many puzzles were unsolved in her mind due to recent issues and the beer wasn't helping much either. "Umm-So what brings you heah? Ah mean talkin' to a lonely lady at a new year's party is not the best thang people wanna do."_

He raised his eyebrows. "Woah…Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you or anything, I just came by and sat to have a drink, actually I'm waiting for somebody."

"No it's ok, I was a bit riled up at something." She decided to loosen up a bit because the x-men did not pay any heed to what she was doing right now, she thought that probably because she was in one of those bad moods tonight. But she felt so bad as if no body cared about her. Nobody came looking for her as she sat here alone.

"Oh..so you're alone?" He finally said without looking at her.

Rogue didn't want to show him her weakness, besides who was he to ask her about her personal matters. "No Ah got a lot o' friends heah…they're all wanderin' heah somewhere."

His eyes were fixed on the white strip of her hair that was tied in among the auburn bun. **_The white strip in brown hair will tell ya she's a mutie..by this you can take her down easily.._**

He looked away as she glared at him quizzically. "We're talking and I forgot to ask your name..I'm Jake." He extended his hand to meet hers.

Rogue shook his hand and got it away as quickly as she could.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to.." Jake tried to be awfully gentle and tried not to look suspicious, after all, these x-men were trained fighters.

"No it's okay..ah jus' don' lakh people touchin' meh a lot." She backed away…but then she thought that why did she care if he was just touching her through gloves..he didn't do anything. Besides what was the harm in talking to a guy who did nothing…at least it was better than x-men who did not even know where she was. Rogue waved in her chair for a second and then straightened as he firmly grasped her shoulders. **_Yes…invulnerability…absorption…it's working. Jake smiled evilly in his thoughts._**

"You okay?"

"Yeah Ah'm fine…ah- dunno wha' jus' happened…" She squinted her eyes and kept her hands over her temples. _Why the hell ah'm feelin' dizzy aftuh drinkin' only lakh like a half a bottle?_

"You wanna come with me and sit somewhere comfortable or something?" He tilted his head and looked down at Rogue whose head hooked…He did not know the secret behind all these mutant females being incredibly beautiful…or may be it was just that he had seen them before when the Friends of Humanity got hold of the mutants last time.

Rogue looked up at him and then turned on her stool. She pointed to somebody in the crowd. "Look theah? He's mah friend…Bobby, the lady standin' beside him is Ororo..and look ovuh theah.." Jake glanced at the people she pointed at. "Y'see the guy with the glasses? He's Remy with his girlfriend. Thanks anyway, but these people are all mah friends, if somethin' happens they can take care o' meh, you don' have t' worry 'bout meh, Ok sugah?" She patted his shoulder sort of in an irritated way that he kept on asking her if she was ok.

"Alright……So you guys all came together or you just know them?" Jake was jumping up and down in his heart. **_Poor Girl, she's already tellin' me everything._**

Rogue looked at him with bright green eyes and smiled. "Well yeah, we kinda live in the same house. Now don't freak out…it's lakh a dorm—or le'say an institute."  She did not proceed the moment she realized she was telling this information to a stranger.

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Excuse me." _Oh-o. Jake reached in his coat pocket and brought his cell phone to his ears. "Jake here. Yeah, I'm here, at pearl continental..ahuh..okay." Nodding, he looked at Rogue and then at his watch. "Yeah, got it. See ya later." Click. "Sorry. It was my friend, he just told me he's not coming because there's a problem or something." He shook his head __pretending to look worried. _

Rogue looked at him sympathetically. "Awe sugah, will you be alraght?"

"Yeah no problem. Y'know what, I gotta go and make sure everything's okay. So nice meeting you, sweetie." He got her gloved hand in his and stroked it. "Bye."

"Oh nice meetin' you to mistuh..good that you were heah, or else I would've been bored ta death."

They both shared a genuine laugh and then he was gone. Rogue sighed heavily and then turned to the counter top. She was about to get up but as she turned, Remy was standing right in front of her.

*****

He washed his hands with soap over and over again but then suddenly looked up at the male restroom door closing. "Thank god you're here. You know what we gotta do right?" He said that in one breath.

"Whathe hell were you doin' for twenty minutes Jake?!" The other man whispered tightly.

Jake looked around quickly and then took two short breaths. "Man Donavan you don't know what I got. You know…I got track of all these mutants through one, only one mutie! Everything's fine. Tell me what ya got?"

"Perfect. Okay, I've checked all the security systems..and we got exactly 45 minutes to do this. Remember…Panic, everywhere. Alarm everybody." He reached his hand inside his black over coat and showed something to him.

Jack's eyes widened. "Damn—did you check that the security system? 'cuz we gotta make sure that the alarm does not go off..our every man got guns everywhere. And we're not supposed to bring them alive y'know? What about the doors upstairs? Did you check the inhibitors too?"

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry about it. This is just for safety, incase something goes wrong, you keep yours handy too, k? Everything's under control..The rest of the men will be arriving here in a minute or two. Michell and Stewart are upstairs checking the rooms. Boss provided them with inhibitor detectors at the last minute. That's it." He cracked his knuckles and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok let's move." Jake slapped Donovan's back encouragingly and they went out of the bathroom one after one.

*****

**Note: Okay, how was it? I tried my best people..y'know This is like my third story guys…                                                            Next time: There's a dance…and and..Friends of Humanity mess up the New year's party! I LOVE you people because you always review my work! Thank you very very very much!**


	8. Talking to your eyes...

Disclaimer: X-men and characters belong to Marvel.

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews you give me and actually care to read the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Talking to your eyes…

"Remy!" Her body was too close to Remy's…so she flopped back down on the stool. "You scared meh!

Keeping one hand on the counter top against her waist, he leaned in. "Why do I always scare you chere?" He looked deep into her huge green eyes that she blinked confusingly.

She felt his red eyes behind the shades pierce through her soft green ones. "Remy…" Her voice husky, "What's the mattuh with you. You're scarin' me again!"

Keeping two small hands on his broad chest, Rogue pushed him off from her as she saw a devilish smile creeping from the corner of his lips that he tried so hard to hide.

"Who was dat?" Remy stepped back and spat what he had been waiting to say.

"Oh him? He was jus'…Why should Ah tell you this?"

Remy forced her further. "I jus' wanna know. I've never seen 'im 'round." 

Rogue's eyes rambled around the gigantic hall searching for people. With Remy standing directly in front of her and a little too close, she tried to stop herself from getting too nervous. "Yeah, Ah haven't either. Why are you askin' hunh? Jealous?"

"Why do you t'ink I would be jealous?" Remy caught her chin in his gloved hand and turned her face towards his. _Mon' dieu…She's so beautiful…Even after all this time being away from her, he still had to fight the urge to lean and touch her soft lips with his own. Rogue yanked his hand away playfully which caused Remy to back away._

"Alright Remy le beau Ah give up, he was sittin' there and all of a sudden he started talkin' to meh.." 

A few white and auburn silky strands fell on her pretty face and Remy's heart twisted in his chest at her beauty.

Remy took her gloved hand into his and played with her fingers. "Didn' your Mommy tell you not t' talk to strangers?"

"First o' all, Ah'm old enough to look aftuh mahself…" She replied like a stubborn little girl but Remy cut her off.

"No you're not..."

"Yes Ah am, Shut up." Inclining a bit to reach closer to his face Rogue spoke with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Actually…he was kinda nice…an' cute…."

"Oh yeah?---Rogue!" Rogue suddenly lost her balance and almost _fell into Remy's arms but he grasped her shoulders firmly. _

Rogue bit her tongue as there was a noticeable grin on Remy's face, he was definitely suspicious and doubtful of something and she was beginning to have an idea what exactly it was that made him confused.

She quickly tugged the hair that fell on her eyes behind her ear and sat back tightly on the bar-stool. Now she was regretting drinking alcohol but what puzzled her over and over in her mind was that she only had a little bit of it... 

"Remy…Ah'm fine, ah'm fine."

"No you're not." He kept his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away not wanting to be touched, now she was getting irritated as Remy proceeded to ask her questions. Right now, her mind was giving her a hard time and she did not know exactly what was going on around her so answering Remy was the bottom line. 

Rogue was silence not wanting to answer him as he stared into her eyes…looking for answers. 

Slowly he looked over her shoulder and brought out a bottle of strong alcohol, it was the bottle Rogue had been drinking from, but it wasn't completely empty, approximately three two sips were left in there. 

His long manly fingers turned around the bottle swiftly in the hand. "What's dis?" 

"Y' been drinkin' chere?" Remy asked casually, of course it was no big deal drinking at a Party…but as far as he knew this was rare for Rogue to drink so badly to get drunk…and especially at a crowed place. 

He was not confused because of the drinking but was it the reason Rogue swayed in her chair? How much did she drink to have herself drunk? 

If yes, then the reason of that might be the only one...kitchen incident…where Bobby and Jubilee had been doing something that they shouldn't have.

"No…but…" Rogue stuttered only to have Remy cut her off sharply, that he regretted the second after he said it.

Once again Remy held her chin up gently and forced her to meet his eyes. "Answer me chere have you been drinkin'?"

_Who's he to ask meh questions?! First he comes and asks me who was that guy and now he questions me if Ah was drinkin'! Ah'm not his property or anythin'…this would've worked if we were togethuh…but he didn' even care that Ah was all alone by mahself heah…_

"Look mistuh, Ah haven't been drinkin' in the first place…Second Even if Ah did, What's it ta you?" She peered narrowly into his eyes. "Tell meh, since when did ya start carin' 'bout poor ol' me?"

"Rogue What's de problem wit' you? I jus' asked if you were drinkin'...I know I shouldn' be askin' you questions chere but do you happen t' be in your senses to know what jus' happened? You jus' dozed off an' y' would've been on de ground if I wasn't here to catch y'." 

Rogue didn't dare to reply as Remy's voice came in harshly before he calmly said, "An' listen I care 'bout you more than anybody else does here…y'here me?"

She blew a reddish strand of hair from her face and looked away from him. "Yeah..Ah can see that." Came a muttered reply.

Sighing Remy got to her right side and stood there with his back leaning against the counter, and folded his arms across his chest. 

"Look chere, I'm sorry I got out o' control, If I care 'bout you doesn' mean I'm tryin' to be your daddy." He pushed his black shades further up to his eyes and glanced around the people.

Unexpectedly, out of nowhere, his comment made her smile and he was more than just revealed to see that. Rogue didn't know what to say as she herself was puzzled that why was she feeling strange…she had hardly ever experienced getting drunk and right now she feared she was about to experience _that._

The dizziness buzzed Rogue every once in a while and then she was all fine. She thought why not forget about 'what will happen if Ah get drunk?!', enjoy the party, go home, get a good night sleep and then wake up to go to…freaking training session at 6 in the morning…

"Look chere I'm sorry, you _know I care 'bout you chere, what makes y' say dat I don'?" Remy's hand wandered up to bare neck turning her head to look into her eyes, his voice gentle and tender. _

She moved her heavy, expressive green eyes to look into his shades. "Remy Ah nevuh said that you didn' care 'bout meh, it's just that Ah was gettin' bored sittin' here alone, so I was jus' a 'lil upset, that's all…seriously." She begged with her eyes to make him believe her.

"Alright, if dat's what you say." He moved closer to her and wrapped the same arm around her shoulder.

Rogue was still uncomfortable being too close to someone with her skin exposed although her back was the only part that was showing. _Oh well, doesn' mattuh…he's wearin' those damn gloves that don' stop him from comin' closer._

She cringed away from him slowly trying to get her shoulder out of his grasp and finally succeeded in her mission. 

Remy looked down at her, of course she was not blushing…unlike every other woman _she always wanted to get out of his arms. _

Always..when ever he had tried to touch her, she flinched away…oh well that was because of the power, no doubt about that. He decided not to think about the fact that she had made herself oversensitive to touching people.

Smiling at her, Remy got his hand away from her shoulder…obviously being taller than her gave him the opportunity to see how she'd been flinching away and trying to get her back and arm away from his hand that he slid down her sides every time. The thought caused him to chuckle inwardly.

"Y' wanna dance chere?" Remy asked as a song started and there were people already on the dance floor jitter bugging here and there.

_'What the hell was that? Y' wanna dance?' His questions come outta nowhere. Rogue thought going 'hmmmm' for about two minutes until Jubilee and Bobby were close by and coming towards them._

She looked up at him with gleeful green eyes. "Oh really? Ah'd lakh ta but y' know..Ah don' wanna see fireworks at night cuz here she comes."

Remy's eyebrows rose from their place way up that Rogue actually cared about Jubilee and his relationship even after what happened? Well there were still issues left to be resolved within that matter. He was about to say something but stopped as the words escaped from Rogue's lips.

"Plus Bobby's here too." She looked up at him _again…_

God he hated being taller when it came to Rogue..she always looked up at him with those innocent green eyes…always saying something else than what her lips said..This time, there were tears in her eyes...Out of frustration, Remy ran a hand through his short auburn hair not too much to mess it up. _Dieu…what should I do wit' dis woman…what?_

"Hello Remy…Can I have a little quality time with your girl…just takin' your permission so that you don't break my neck in the morning after-session." Bobby said the first thing from his plan as he scooped up Jubilee's hand in his ready for the dance.

Jubilee said as Bobby let go of her hand. "But—Bobby...I"

Rogue got up from the stood and quickly grasping Jubilee's arm, she gave her hand in Remy's pushing her forward towards him. 

"Yeah Ah was 'bout ta say the same thang, didja know that Remy tol' me you're a really good dancer? He's been waitin' foh you…" 

As she said those words, her heart ached with pain, but her attentive eyes were twinkling with laughter. Inside it was different, she wanted to cry so much in front of everybody and take it all out not caring that people were there, but like always she couldn't do so.

'_Sorry chere, it's over between us, we tried, I tried but it never worked..y' turned Remy down every time…it's time we be apart, it's for de best..Remy don' love you no more Roguie but I'll always care f' you' _

From the day Remy le beau had spat those words out to her with soothing eyes, she had taken an oath never to show Remy that she was weaker than him. And that after him no body would be out there to love her unless she was allowed to touch somebody.

Although it was a lie…a big lie…Rogue had promised herself that she would show Remy that she did not care when he dumped her saying those pretty pretty sappy words. _Okay fohget 'bout it now._

Confused glances were thrown at each others faces as Remy stood with Jubilee's hand purposely given into his for the dance…he was angry…very angry. 

Aside from that, his heart ached to say everything and shout out loud that what the hell was going on. Why were they playing games with him?

_What the hell is she doing?! Here I am tryin' to hook her up with Remy again and there she is trying to be all sappy an' stuff..I could've gotten a hold of Jubes…Damn! Bobby stood in front the three of them and took Rogue's hand faking a smile to her. It wouldn't be so bad dancing with __Rogue. _

In actuality, he felt proud of himself that he stole Rogue away from Remy for the time being…no…Rogue rejected Remy only to be with him. It was obviously something else in her mind Rogue did that but Bobby didn't care right now.

Bobby looked at his hands and then looked up to see Jubilee resting her head on Remy's chest. 

"Okay…umm I might wanna borrow your gloves man…but uh let me check…" Rogue smiled allowing the tears in her eyes to disappear looking here and there especially trying to avoid Remy's eyes who grinned at her but…seriously.

Rogue leaned by the counter as she smirked pouting her pretty maroon lips at Bobby muttering, "Not mah fault..y' were supposed ta bring 'em with ya if y' had in mind that you wan'ed ta dance with meh…infact y' should keep 'em all the time..like Remy does." She whispered the last three words catching Remy's attention. 

Jubilee's head suddenly shot up at Rogue's comment about Remy keeping his gloves with him all the time. "Yeah you're right Rogue, Because y'know how Remy is extra cautious about his bike." Jubilee muttered looking at Remy and then at Rogue. 

"Remember Remy…What happened when the oil leaked from your bike last time we went out and ya had to stop in the middle…? And then you pulled out those you always keep for your bike?"

Jubilee looked at Rogue playing around with her silly joke. "Please don't make Bobby borrow those nasty gloves which he used to fix his bike to touch you!" She tried to show that Remy did not have feelings for Rogue and that he actually kept gloves to touch Rogue, but she stopped when her nonsense little talk didn't work between the four of them.

Softly stroking Jubilee's back Remy eyed Rogue who looked at him with no expression, her face was stern. Rogue had learned how to ignore people, she had had enough problems to at least teach her a lesson in life.

Still Rogue couldn't avoid looking at Remy, she blinked her long lashes ever so slowly, heavy green eyes wandering to Jubilee's who laid her head against Remy's chest as if sleeping. 

"Found 'em!" Bobby's voice was loud enough to break the intense eye-contact of two people in the group. 

"Thank god Bobby…" Tightly wrapping her arms around Remy's lean waist, Jubilee looked up at him saying something inaudible that made him smile.

Bobby wore his gloves and gave Jubilee an annoying smirk. "What the hell are you thanking god for? I'm dancin' with Rogue, isn't _she the one supposed to say "Thank Gawwwd?" He started laughing as he saw 'I am jealous' written over Jubilee's face plus he got an extra credit as Rogue's laughter broke out._

It was too much for Remy to take. Too much. Remy thought he was over reacting to just a little 'love affair' but the fact was, he was supposed to.

After getting his ass left in Antarctica by the women he loved to death…he had started to love someone else, who cared for him. But no…everyone was the same, everyone was selfish. At this point he didn't even trust himself…maybe he was like the rest of them too.

_Cherie…don' play games wit' gambit..he knows dat's alllll fake…everyt'ings fake…Jus' take off dat mask from your face dat says 'I don' care what de hell they jus' do'. I know you hate it, you hated it when you saw dem in de kitchen, you hated it when I said dat Jubilee was gettin' ready t' impress me, you hated it at de time I said I cared 'bout you and are hatin' all dis now when Jubilee 's snugglin' all over me…y' jus' can' wait t' get a hold o' Jubes an' slap her in de face…can you cherie?_

"C'mon Rogue, let me show you what _dancing really is." He grabbed Rogue's arm and led her away disappearing in the flocks of people and there Remy and Jubilee remained standing arm in arm Rogue's _

Five minutes later, Remy and Jubilee decided to join the rest of them too.

*****

"Okay Jake, everything's set?" Donovan looked at his watch and then at Jake both in the corner of the gigantic hall where people seemed too busy enjoying the party to even notice the two strange looking people standing there.

The other man Donovan referred as Jake looked a little nervous but clenching his teeth, he moved closer to Jake and hoarsely replied. "This is the tenth-thousandth time you're askin' me this. I. am. Ready. And. So. Are. Others."

Donavan smiled evilly and picked his teeth with a tooth pick. "Nervous?"

"What are you talking about Donny boy? You're the one who takes a check after every other minute if everything's ready or not. Not me." He backed away from who seemed to be his supervisor.

"Afraid to get nailed by the same chick you were flirting with for half an hour? Y'know what? Just shut up cuz this ain't the time we need to be standing here fighting." Donovan's face curved into a deadly stare before realizing he had been a little loud.

Some people turned their heads from the bar where they had been sitting and looked at the two guys before turning back. Jake looked at him straight in the eyes and whispered tightly. "God-damn-it Jake…you're making us look suspicious Donovan!"

Beep. Beep. Be- Donovan picked up his cell phone and sliding a hand in his coat pocked he went to the restroom casually talking on the phone. "I'm here. What's up."

Jake soon followed him into the male restrooms and glanced at Donovan who nodded as he talked on the phone. "Yeah sooooo…?"

Two other men were presently in the restrooms who just went out of the door causing Donovan to sigh in relief. "Okay everything's set up. In five minutes we're gonna nail the guards. Yep."

Jake stood in the toilet waiting for Donovan to finish his talk, he didn't want to look suspicious by standing next to his supervisor listening to everything he said on the phone. _C'mon c'mon hurry up…He moved one of his legs waiting patiently as he leaned one hand across the small toilet door._

Donovan listened curiously to the person next on the phone, his voice very sharp and slow. _"Okay, From where I am standing at the front parking lot of the hotel, I can see exactly two guards at the front and two at the back lobby of the hotel. Three men will go there and knock them out…completely unconscious. Here's the difficult part. Listen very carefully. You take care of the guards without making any noise…Next you go and activate the power-navigator located at the same place down on the front door..and I've told you the method too…You do that and *click*, there go those powers of mutie bastards."_

"Got it. How much time we have?" Donovan's voice trembled as he knew there was little time left.

_"About thirty to thirty- five minutes. You think you'll be able to do it?" The voice on the phone replied._

"Yeah I don't _think we'll do it, I'm __sure we'll do it. How many people you have outside right now?"_

"40-45..We don't have back-up this time..So make sure these are the only people you're getting. We're not loosing any more lives this time. You hear me? Anything goes wrong, Boss will rip your body apart…like he said, he'll get a hold of us before the muties even get a chance to."

Jake got out of the toilet seemingly worried, he went to the basin as Donovan clicked the phone off and he too went next to Donovan who leaned in it washing his hands. Donovan turned the tap fully so that the water ran with full pressure making noise. 

"Okay, we got only thirty minutes and only forty five men to get the muties. Remember…The thief, the animal, girl who has super strength and white strip in brown hair, woman who has totally white hair an' flies, the telepath, guy with the ice shit, and finally the leader. We have to get them all. The area around this hotel is completely mutant power negated. " He whispered but whenever anyone came in the bathroom, he talked in a normal voice. 

Bent over the sink beside Donovan, Jake glanced at him several times in the mirror in front as he rubbed his hands repeatedly with the soap.

"Yeah yeah…I remember all of them. C'mon I didn't have to study for my senior year mid-term like I have to memorize their powers and shitty faces over and over." Jake shook his head as he dried his hands with the automatic drier. 

Donovan rolled his eyes and they went out of the bathroom. He looked at his watch. **10:15 p.m. _Perfect._**

*****

Remy watched as she swayed swiftly in his arms and laughed as Bobby's gloved fingers dug deeper into her bun and untied it causing a mane of auburn and white strands fell over her bare back. Remy himself pressed Jubilee tight against his body, her head rested against his chest as they swung together as Ricky Martin's and Christina's song boosted in the big hall.

_Nobody wants to be lonely **  
**Nobody wants to cry **  
**Nobody wants to be lonely **  
**Nobody wants to cry_

Rogue felt a little uncomfortable, people carelessly moving their bodies around her were at the risk of getting skin contact with hers. The thought of her powers saddened the expressions on her face and coming closer she laid her head on Bobby's well build chest. Her active wandering eyes caught a glimpse of Jubilee's body occupied by the arms of the love of her life. _There ya go…_

_My body's longing to hold you**  
**So bad it hurts inside **  
**Time is precious and it's slipping away**  
**And I've been waiting for you all of my life **  
  
  
**_

Did the other two intimate friends know what was going on with them? Jubilee and Bobby exchanged fleeting looks whenever the unsympathetic people danced away from making way for Bobby to peer over heads to see Jubilee and he didn't know whether luckily or unluckily, he saw Remy carelessly swinging her body from the waist and settling her down in his arms.

_Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why, why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry   
  
  
_

A needle pricked Remy's heart when his sinful eyes trapped the site of Bobby's damned hands that roamed across Rogue's back. Along with dancing, Remy saw how Bobby's hands filled themselves with the heavy ends of her silky hair…He saw how Rogue swung fast into his arms, his lucky hands catching her tiny waist, her emerald eyes dancing with glitter, and those tantalizing sexy maroon lips opening a little to laugh in the crazy southern sound…

_My body's longing to hold you, I'm longing to hold you**  
**So bad it hurts inside…so hurt inside**  
**Time is precious and it's slipping away**  
**And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

Suddenly Rogue saw Remy looking at her and the childish gleeful smile faded away from her face and she looked down. Lowering her head to Bobby's chest, Rogue let the white strand fall into her eyes that now glistened silver in the dimmed lights of the ballroom.

_Helloooo Rogue…What are y' thinkin' 'bout girl? Remembuh y' can't touch anybody? It was very rare for Rogue to dance with Bobby, but since it was real…she thought why not enjoy the time how it feels like to be normal._

The all time ladies charmer and womanizer now enviously gazed at the woman as her long hair flipped flopped with every move of her curvaceous body and fell down on her bare back. She could have easily been _his. __But s__he's enjoyin' dis more dan I could' eva' imagined…Remy pushed the thought away and kissed Jubilee passionately who willingly replied._

_Nobody wants to be lonely**  
**So why, why don't you let me love you**  
**Whyyy? Whyy---**"Ahhhhhhhh!"**_

Everybody knew this was a new year's party and girls and guys quickly amused that somebody was trying to play a practical joke of course…all this was a part of the show, until less than a second, the high pitched scream was followed by the sound of a terrifying loud sound of a Bullet….

To be continued…

****

****

**_Important Note: __It wasn't so sappy, was it? I tried my best to make it close to looking good because as I've told you before that English is not my native language. I try to spend time on it but you see homework is my first priority, then again I'm trying my best to write up to your standard of English. I love it when you guys give me your opinions so feel free to say anything. :)_**

**What do you think happens next?**


	9. Not a Boring Party after all...

'What happened to me?' By Samman

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men.

Author's Notes: _I know you're pissed off at me for not uploading it soon—again…but then again it is not a story that people would wait for..but Thanks a lot for reading it and a lot more thanks for reviewing it too! Write more if you like. :) This chapter is very **important for you guys to understand the story, so don't ****skim through it please. ****Warning: Some major cursing used in this chapter.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ Chapter 9: Not a Boring Party after all…___

In an instant after the sound of the bullet and scream, the lights clicked off and the room became pitch black dark. The deafening screams of Girls and Boys were echoing through the ball room. 

Thunderous thud of shoes and heels running on the hard wood floor was making the people nervous as they crashed and tripped over one and other. The fear of being defenseless against the terrorists in dark was in everyone's body. Among them were the fearless mutants too who were nothing but alarmed and confused by being trapped in the stampede.

In there somewhere were mutants who tried to step away but if they struggled, they would create more panic instead of calming everything down.

Scott had grabbed Jean the moment after the gun shot and pulled her down. The both crawled on their arms and legs trying to get into the farthest corner of the ball…which was nearly impossible in the crowd.

"Jean..We've got a problem- serious one!" Scott yelled out to Jean in the already noisy place. A crashing sound broke out as the glass from the only two windows in the hall was heard from the top floors of the hotel and Scott suddenly kept a hand on Jean's head to duck her lower.

"Yes I can see that Scott!!" Jean shouted back. "I mean I can hear that." She said, trying to make sense.

Scott lowered his head somebody fell and screamed. "I'm trying to shoot off my glasses but I can't---we've lost our powers!"

"I know Scott!! I couldn't either when I first tried." Jean tried to somehow look here and there but it was all black…not a single thing could be seen.

As Scott moved his head upwards, he knocked it into something above his head and put his head down again. "OW!"

"Oh my god you alright Scott?" Jean asked, her voice full of nervousness and concern.

"Yeah ugh..I'm fine…don't move. We're under a table." Scott frowned in the dark.

As stupid as it sounded, Jean got to understand what location they were currently in. "Okay Scott. Now I know where we are. We take a left…no- right from here and there goes the bar." Her voice becoming raspy from shouting.

"_Where goes the bar?" Scott's voice told Jean that he was frustrated as well._

"Umm that way." Jean replied hastily.

Scott cursed under his breath and continued. "_Which way?! I can't __see your hand!"_

"Would you please calm down?! Because we're not the only one in danger here!" Jean shouted out as Scott asked her to repeat several times.

"Follow me." Without another word, grasping her hand in his, Cyclops dragged her crawling to the other corner they seemed to find by touching their hands to the wall.

"Don't let go of my hand Jean okay? No matter what happens? Get it?" As soon as Cyclops asked her, Jean's hands slipped away and her muffled shouts came from behind.

Cyclops slid sideways and banged his side in a corner that he realized was the corner of the wall. He snapped his head left and right, somehow is mind telling him that Jean wasn't there with him anymore.

"Jean? Jean..What's the matter..Damn it Jean answer me?!" After useless effort of trying to find Jean, Scott remained crouched in the corner and took a minute to breathe in and out rapidly. 

Their powers had stripped off, that was for sure, he thought. There was no point yelling in the heavy flock of people who were running in every direction. He forced himself to stop worrying about Jean for a second and concentrate on getting out of there-somehow. But he had to get to the power switch first.

Sounds of glass shattering once again shattered on the people from the top floor of the hotel. Without thinking, he got up and became one of the people in the crowd who were roaring at each other for help and getting out of the hall.

****

Beads of sweat ran down Bobby's forehead and down his neck. He had thrown off the coat and was now pushing people through to somehow find any one of the x-men but among a thousand people, it seemed rather difficult. 

He knew Remy would take care of Jubilee so his concern for her had lightened. But the one with the major super-strength and flying powers, Rogue was completely vulnerable and was now stuck among the people, he hoped that she wasn't among the several people who were falling and tripping over each other.

_Gotta__ find Cyke…gotta find Cyke gotta find Cyke. The phrase replayed in his mind for several times as he tried to avoid the kicks, fists, shoulders and heads of people who were trying to run out of the building. __This is messed up—this is real messed up. He thought as he remembered that the hotel was no less than a 14 floor tower. __F**k you Friends of humanity. Can't leave us alone, can you?_

_****_

Rogue's hand had slipped out of Bobby's as they had ducked and now he was nowhere in sight—or nowhere near her in the utter darkness. The instant Bobby was lost among the mob, She had backed herself against the walls. Quickly and cautiously, she was moving sideways with her hands pressed against the wall.

She tried to squint her eyes to make out something but she could not make out a single figure. Heck, there wasn't even a single light that could come from the parking lot that she had seen earlier against the huge windows draped with curtains.

As Rogue took another step sideways, another body clashed against her and a cry escaped her lips, her voice raised automatically as the pain shot through her gut. She clutched her stomach with both hands and almost bent over until…the voice of someone familiar alerted her.

"Rogue was that you? Rogue was that you?! Please tell me it's you." A hand came up to her waist and Rogue caught it pushing him backwards against the wall too.

"Scott! Oh mah-Scott it's you! What happened?! Is anyone hurt--"

Cyclops clasped a firm hand against her lips and held one of her arms with his other hand. 

"Rogue let me talk. It's the Foh's and the lights are off. We have no time to talk more except that they're probably waiting for all the humans to escape and I don't know what happens next..so we _have to find the power switch first. Got it?!" He shouted out loud and jerked his hand as another running person accidentally hit his shoulder._

Panting loudly, Rogue nodded and continued, "Cycke---Jean was with you." She held her breath, scared to find the answer.

"Somebody took her Rogue-somebody took her, she was with me but then I just heard her muffled reply and that was it. She was dragged away." He said, his breathing hard and fast.

"Okay let's go. Ah know where the power switch is. Y'know where we are?" Scott's grip was tight on her hand and she knew he was too scared to let her go that he might loose her too.

"Yeah we're on the opposite-left side of the bar. We want to go straight and then make a right. Get it?" He shook her and their bodies became closer.

Rogue shook her head confidently and panicked…the back of her mind horrified with the thought about where Remy was. Bobby had already gone missing earlier. 

"Perfect. Once we get there, we go straight…forward an' run until we reach the end point-the othuh end of the wall..That's where it is."

"Okay. Just don't let go of my hand." Scott's gripped tightened on her arm painfully and he dragged her more rather than letting her run through the crowd.

****

"Oh god Remy, I'm so scared what the hell is going on here. I can't see a thing." Jubilee chanted as Remy's hand covered her shoulder firmly and secured there as they walked through the mob together.

"Easy petite, Remy's right here wit' you. Listen, I c'n see t'ings almost clearly. Remember m' vision? Now all we gotta do is find de rest of de x-men. Kay. Jus' hold on. I know it's our friends-friends o' humanity but don' panic, kay?" He said as he looked at her several times and then back in the front where he was going.

"Okay." Jubilee said as Remy dragged her along, it was not very easy for her to quicken her pace in the long dress and then with everybody running their heels over with loud thuds.

She knew she was going to fall one minute or the other. "Remy wait please! You can see perfectly but I can't!"

"I'm here wit' you. So run, we gotta make it quick t' de ot'er x-men..they be-huh..in danger." He pulled her arm more forcefully.

"Is it Rogue you're worried about or what cuz last time I remember Jean was with-ugh-Scott and Storm was talking to Warren and 'lizabeth!" She yelled at the top of lungs, her voice now being able to reach within Remy's range of hearing.

"Jus' shut up and keep up wit' me." Remy's tone was filled with anger and tension and he thought that it would just shut her up for a while. 

When Jubilee mentioned her name, Remy's tension didn't get any better. The last thing he wanted to happen was anyone getting hurt…especially _Rogue. She did not have her powers, he repeated it in his mind over and over._

'_Don' worry y' bastards, I'm comin' to blow up your bodies. Remy thought with gritted teeth, and he felt proud that his light-sensitive eye sight was really handy sometimes-times like these._

****

"Okay Rogue, we're almost there." Cyclops whispered to Rogue, his hand snugly fit with her small one as they to their destination.

Cyclops slowed in his track causing Rogue to stop too. "Rogue..wait." 

"We've got company there?" Asked Rogue, obviously knowing that the Friends of Humanity were scattered all around the hotel building.

"Yes. I can't see but I know for sure somebody's there. They've got to be there-of course, probably guards. We can take them down, if we try." Cyclops lowered his voice with expert skill, his message clearly going to Rogue.

"Got it, what do we gotta do? No time for plans raght now though." She said as she drew up her lips closer to his ear.

Her leader, Cyclops knew Rogue knew how to take care of such situations as she had learned training from Mystique in her childhood with the Brotherhood. He nodded, believing in her. "Okay But we gotta go slow. They've got guns Rogue, _guns. We have to be __real careful." He shook her shoulder scaring her even more._

Rogue wiped off the sweat on her forehead and quickly, she pulled off her satin gloves throwing them on the floor. 

"So we can jus' go straight and turn on the powuh switch…then Ah can handle anyone who comes neah me…ahem if they don' have guns." She tied her hair tightly in a messy bun and took a breath to relax herself.

It had been exactly twenty minutes since the power failure. Cyclops had a little hint in his mind that they would be off to somewhere else rather than guarding on the power area. But then again, they were the friends of humanity. Anything could be expected from them.

"What's the mattuh Cyke?" Rogue whispered. "Worried 'bout Jean?"

To Rogue's amazment, Cyclops murmered reply was not filled with as much worry. "Yeah I am but I've taught you guys at least in a way that you can take care of yourself. She's capable of taking care of herself. But before things get worse we gotta move." 

He patted her on the shoulder lightly, their movements very cautious, low and quick.

"That's our Cyke." Rogue let a slight twitch appear on the corner of her maroon lips, she forced herself not to think about Bobby and Storm because the last time she had seen them, Storm was with Warren and Betsy and Bobby had already been jerked away from her arms due to the pressure of the people pushing through.

"We're very close." Cyclops voice interrupted her thoughts as they moved forward.

"Yeah don' worry. Ah'm raght behind ya." Rogue's hand was tight against Cyclops's who was in the front leading Rogue with him, he was just too alert to let themselves walk in the middle of the hallway leading to the power-switches as he knew the friends of humanity were wandering around with guns.

They came very close and their speed increased once they reached the end of the hallway to the power switch. They surety they had about the power switch direction was they had passed the men's restroom on the left hand of the hallway.

"Rogue." Cyclops nudged her with the elbow and as fast as they could, they separated and lunged at the wall checking for the switches.

"Ugh." Rogue pushed up one of the levers down on the boards with effort and then quickly went to the other one when the electricity did not come back. Cyclops who was at a distance did the same, neither of them knowing they were _not close to each other, and they had a legitimate risk of being dragged or taken away by the friends of humanity._

Cyclops turned on another red lever, his sight still not clear but he acted as if he had closed his eyes and was operating something without knowing the consequences of the action. 

Everything was based on chance here. Any switch would turn out to be the one for electricity, so Cyclops pulled down the levers one after another expecting every one to be the power switch but their luck was just not good tonight.

Rogue's ungloved hand rested on a big handle that she clasped on very hard and pushed up but did not succeed. Not having her powers had to have _some effect on her. _

"Shit Rogue. I turned on all the switches on the right side. None of them seems to work. Do you have any more on that siiiide?" 

Cyclops's raised his voice, making sure it reached Rogue. Right now it didn't matter if somebody came behind them from no where in the darkness, they were too close to the place to miss it now so he took a big step risking both their lives by calling out to her like that.

Rogue tried to push up the lever but the stubborn switch refused to help. "Ugh-Cyke Ah think Ah got it." She said as she almost pulled it down. She waited for a second and her ears sensed something.

"Scott…Ah can' hear anybody else. Gawd Ah'm scared Cyke Ah can't hear othuhs!" She yelled as she heard only a few voices down the far corner of the hall.

"Neither can I Rogue but just-wait a few more minutes Rogue. C'mon." He quickly turned the easy switches that he felt were small. His hands shook as he looked for more switches on the board.

"I got one Rogue!" Some lights turned on the side of the other hallway and he assumed that one section was already on.

Rogue's sight became a little clear from the small amount of light coming from the other portion. She widened her eyes and looked at the small words printed underneath each switch. Her eyes rest on a specific one. **_Heating and Air-conditioning-Push downwards to shut down._****__**

****

_'Nope'. Rogue quickly moved to the next one, her breathing becoming faster and faster as she thought of the people. __Why was it empty so quickly? Where did the people go? _

Her body shook with fear as she thought of the Friends of Humanity getting a hold of the rest of the x-men.

Her eyes came to third one and she peered to read the small letters in the dimmest of lights. **_Main power-push downwards for complete shut down._****_ Read below for details. __'Gotcha!' Rogue pulled the huge lever up and with strange mechanical sounds, the lights around her began to flicker and then turned on lightning the whole area as it was before…_**

"Got 'em Cyke!" Rogue yelled even though Cyclops was aware of the lights around them. His head snapped towards her and he yelled.

Not being able to here what he said as she was already panicked, she turned around to see her attacker. A soldier came towards her his hand at the gun in his hoister. Rogue ducked down as lunged forward with two strong arms throwing towards her. 

She tripped over his leg and was very close to falling down but she held the edge of the huge window beside her and steadied herself.

She looked at Scott who was now fight hand to hand with two soldiers as well. The soldier who had been trying to attack Rogue was on the floor now and grabbed her tiny ankle in his hand.

"Oh yeah?!" Rogue found the courage to actually kick him in the private and the most sensitive area of his body but ended up hurting her toe, the bastard had been wearing armor that prevented him from any injury. Even though Rogue tried to run but his hand was wrapped around her ankle as he tried to get up. 

Taking benefit from the opportunity, Rogue swung and kicked him in the mouth as hard as she could, the long and sharp heel attached with his jaw and his eyes snapped closed. The blood splashed from his mouth and on the floor around him.

"Yeah!" After pushing him aside with her legs, she pulled on her long maxi and ran to help Cyclops who had taken two down already and was attacked by a fresh pair.

"Uumph…" A hand pressed over Rogue from the back and pulled her sideways and dragged her all the way near men's restroom. She kicked and punched as hard as she could but the effort was useless against the broad arms that easily took her sliding against the floor.

"It seems as if you're very fond of being killed and thrown off in the corner of a party hall. Stop jumpin' you fuckin' mutie before I do somethin' that you're not even gonna get a chance to regret over." The soldier said gruffly as he dragged her mercilessly, her fawn dress sliding all the way across the floor.

Rogue winced and tears escaped her eyes as the hand pressed tightly over her mouth and made it harder for her to breath. The torment lasted only a moment and in an instant, Rogue was thrown off in the middle together with the soldier off into the side…away from her.

"Now how 'bout Gambit show y' somet'ing dat you're not goin' t' get a chance to even t'ink 'bout eh?"

Remy stood without his trench coat, his sleeves open and rolled up to the elbow in a messy style, and the shirt-obviously was half dangling in and out of his pants, like a school kid fighting in a play ground.

****

**_Note: __I hope that wasn't so difficult and confusing to understand. Thanks a lot for the great feedback, it's just awesome. I know it was small but- _****Next chapter coming up tomorrow. (I already have it done! ^_^)**


	10. Running Around

'What happened to me?' By Samman

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men.

Author's Notes: Your reviews are lovely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Running around…

"Remy!" Green eyes widened at the sight of Remy and she tried to sit up but the stinging pain in her arm remained there. Relief washed over her and she started crawling backwards and to the side to get up but her legs wouldn't help…

"Bastard." With glowing red eyes Remy cursed and gave the soldier another kick and grabbed him by the collar picking him up and throwing him against the wall only to have two other soldiers come behind him who Rogue did not notice until they were ready to attack.

"Damn it!" Rogue hissed and getting up on her feet quickly, she ran came to plant her feet in one of the soldier's way who fell almost on Remy. Rogue clenched her teeth with regret and dreaded even more to see some more friends of humanity coming towards them from the other side---where Cyclops was attacked.

May be Cyclops was down, she thought. Uh-oh. 

"Rogue-y' go t' de ot'er side. Run." Remy managed to say as he flipped another agent over his back and spun to the other side causing the soldier to pile on top of the other. With much difficulty Remy glanced at Rogue and yelled at her to run but she wouldn't listen to him.

"B-but Remy where's Jubilee…" Rogue stuttered hastily.

"I sent her wit' Bobby an' ugh-Scott. We can' find de rest." He looked at her trying to convince her to go but she just stood there panicked and unable to make the decision. 

"Rogue, chere jus' go-go help de others-we got no time-hurry up-Come _on!!!" He said furiously and Rogue looked at him and taking steps backwards she ran as fast as she could._

****

"Huh. Okay we're gonna do this as fast as we can, okay? Did anyone see Ororo, Jean, Betsy or Warren?" Scott whispered as him, Bobby and Jubilee crouched in a corner on the third floor of the hotel beside the elevator. They had ran upstairs as Remy had handed Jubilee to Scott and later they had found Bobby.

One advantage of staying beside the elevator was that there was only one elevator operated in the hotel, so even if the foh soldiers came to attack them through the elevator, these three x-men could take them down. The only ones with the guns were surrounding the parking lot and the hotel.

Bobby spoke up first, his voice hoarse as they crouched close to each other. "I saw them, the friends of humanity were looking around and below the cars to see any mutants, they were searching through the torches. Ororo, Betsy and Warren were there with__" He paused, aware that Scott would become more worried about Jean.

"They were wearing collars. Jean wasn't there." Bobby simply stated.

Running his tongue over his dry lips, Scott took a breath and looked to his left and right. "Okay, so what we have to do is find a way out here."

"But how's it possible?!" Jubilee hissed and looked at Bobby who shrugged and signaled Scott to continue on.

"We _have to get out of the hotel somehow, because friends of humanity have surrounded the whole area, and its __all power navigated. So we're in __big trouble." _

Bobby stopped him with his hand. "Where are you visors?" 

"Right here." Scott's blue eyes shifted to his pocket which he patted with his hand.

"I hope to God Professor knows that we got trouble here." Jubilee threaded her fingers of both hands together and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to think of a way to get out of there.

"Someone's coming." Scott said as he attached his ear against the wall, trying to listen to the sound of elevator.

Nodding to Scott, Bobby got on the other side of the elevator and left Jubilee with Scott. Bobby mouthed Jubilee that they would be alright as she bit her lip with worry.

As soon as the elevator door slid open, Scott got up from his side and punched the first soldier who was _going to march through the hall way, and thus as he went backwards loosing his balance in pain, two others fell backwards causing others to tumble and mess up too._

Bobby leaped at the first two and charged them with kicks and punches. On the other hand, Jubilee accompanied him using the gymnastic skills that she had been taught by Gambit a while ago.

Scott alone took care of all the soldiers that were somewhat successful in hurting him causing him to fall down. Blood spattered from his jaw that he now covered with his hands. Another agent-the one who seemed to be the leader of the small group came towards him and took out something from a small electronic box. He took out an object—_a genoshan collar._

Jubilee helped herself out quickly with getting caught by the two soldiers that were currently fighting with Bobby, she ran and lunged at the agent who was going to snap the collar around a semi-conscious Scott. 

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed his neck with both of her hands with so much force that the collar dropped out of the soldier's hand.

The soldier waved his arms in mid air as she dug her finger nails into his flesh and clutched his neck with her palms. The soldier chocked and unable to breath, his eyes popped out. "Le---let---uk-k" Strange sounds came from his throat as Jubilee continued her torture.

Bobby, who had dealt with the few friends of humanity, came in front of the soldier whom Jubilee held with her hands. He blew one heavy leg towards the soldiers mouth knocking him unconscious out of Jubilee's arms.

"You okay?" As soon as he could, Bobby came towards her and took her hands in his bigger ones. As she nodded, he messaged them for less than a second and they moved to Scott who had already gotten up and almost on his feet.

Jubilee went to his side and kept a hand to his shoulder. "C'mon Cyke we gotta hurry up, you'll be able to walk right?" She asked with worry.

Scott ever so slightly smiled at her concern. "Yeah yeah. C'mon."

"Shit. There are more coming from the stairs!" Bobby turned his head to look at the back and the three of them ran with extreme speed.

"Stop muties! You're already under our surrender. Stop!!!" The five soldiers ran after the three mutants who were running with much faster pace.

Cyclops, Bobby and Jubilee ran up the steps quickly and snapped their heads quickly if they were running. They reached up the fourth floor and continued running.

"They might come from the elevator-let's go in here-huhhh-don't make a noise." Scott panted and said breathlessly as he opened one of the hotel bedrooms and led them in, finally shutting the door quickly but silently.

As Cyclops shut the door, the automatic device attached to the door made a strange beeping sound and locked the door completely. Confused, Scott tried to move the handle of the door in all the directions but it did not move a bit. It was all a trap. They had been chased after purposely so they would get locked in the bedrooms and so the friends of humanity could come and get them.

Jubilee's eyes widened and she charged at the door trying to open it. "Open the do--" 

Bobby moved forward and covered her mouth with his. "Sshh Jubes they're gonna know we're in _this room." He whispered in his room as she struggled._

In a minute, she relaxed and jerked out of his grasp. "What do you mean?!" She hissed angrily but Scott got a hold of her arm and explained to her.

"Jubilee, there are about a thousand bedrooms in this hotel, and it's all empty right now. Almost every room is attached with these devices so that we're locked in here. They don't know which room we're in so it's gonna take some time when the check every single room on every single floor. For now we're here, we gotta think of some plan." Scott said to her, his voice low and stern, their eyes locked and serious.

Bobby who had gone inside the bathroom to check some sort of opening as there was no window in the room, but he only came with a tensed face.

"Nothing, I checked in there, the window is a little too extra small." He wiped off his sweat and looked here and there in the room as neither of them replied.

"Shit...this just keeps getting better and better." Scott murmured as he led Jubilee to sit on the bed and took a seat beside her. For a moment, he blocked his mind of anything they were saying and ran his hands through his hair, thinking of Jean and hoped that she was safe.

****

"Ugh." The skinny soldier doubled over as Rogue kicked him again. After all…she was a former _terrorist._

"Damn you friends of _humanity." Rogue winced as the soldier swung past her and twisted her arm.  She twisted and the action caused the soldier's arm to twist along with her and drop him on the floor._

"Gotcha." She smirked at him…but this time, angrily.

From somewhere a hand draped tightly around her waist and violently and threw her across huge decorative mirrors on one of the walls of the ball rooms. Rogue didn't fall, instead she stumbled backwards with unbalanced steps as her vision began to blur.

"Rogue!" Remy punched the soldier across the face as hard as he could and blood showered from his own hard fist.

_'Why is this guy always so late?' A thought ran across her hazy mind and her feet didn't help her anymore as she fell backwards against the wall. The huge framed mirror shook from its place where it hung and fell downwards on Rogue, the glass shattering around her as she fell._

After Remy beat the soldiers up to his requirements and was sure that the two of them were unconscious, he made his way to the limp body that lay on the ground and was of his… team mate.

"Chere…" He fit both of hands on the frame and lifted the heavy material with effort. He winced at her sight and his breath caught in his throat, scared that Rogue was not breathing. But as quickly and carefully as he could, he picked up the pieces of glass that were sprinkled on her tiny body. 

He was revealed to see that she was conscious but she lay limp on the floor with her eyes were fully opened and one of her arms moving, desperately trying to get up.

Remy slid his hand under her neck and steadied her neck. "Chere, get up. We gotta hurry up. I know it's hard but c'mon y' gotta help me here." He glided his hand further to her back and helped her get up.

"Remy..Ah-Ah can' walk. Not now." Rogue talked as if she was drunk, now her eyes half opened as she used her strength to get up and leaned against him.

Remy pushed her hair out of her face with one hand and painfully stiffened his arm on her waist and prepared her to run. "Chere dere be more o' de friends of humanity who're lookin' for us. Heck, I don' even know where Scott an' Bobby are. I can' here dem anywhere, everyone's gone." He looked at her face and straightened her leg by reaching down.

"'Kay Remy---Ah think they're…they're comin'…Remy." Creases formed on her face as she worried that they were going to get caught. Friends of humanity were still rummaging around the whole hotel to find traces of the left over mutants.

"Jus' hold on chere, I'll stop once we get somewhere safe. Jus' keep up wit' me. 'kay?" He looked into her eyes and as she nodded, they headed to the exit of the hotel that was far away from where they were now. It was a slow start but they increased their pace, they could here loud thuds of footsteps of the soldiers.

"Rogue c'mon faster." Remy encouraged her and they started running, Rogue held her breath and ran with him, now only one of her _bare hands in his. She stumbled on every step she took with Remy but continued running._

Remy stopped at a point where there was a turn and it led stairs up the hallway. "We're goin' upstairs…in one of de rooms. Y' tink you'd be able to make it t'rough dere?" He held her shoulders to steady her and both of them breathed heavily.

"Ah think so." Weakly, Rogue said and soon they were running up the stairs.

"What floor is this?" Rogue asked as they continued running up without pausing in any lobby. "Remy..huh _which floor do we have ta go to?" She said frustratingly when Remy did not bother to answer._

"Dis one's- de sixth floor." He dragged her arm and Rogue desperately tried to catch up with him.

Picking a random bedroom, Remy opened the unlocked door and pushed Rogue in. They came inside and Remy hadn't closed the door completely when he felt the door lock automatically. A small electronic device was joined just below the door and had a keypad over it.

"Fu*kin' shit." Remy said as he stared at the door blankly with Rogue standing at his side, her jaw dropped that they had been so easily trapped.

"Remy…Ah can'…it, it hurts." A whimpering voice escaped Rogue's lips and she kept a bloody hand to her bloody forehead. 

Quickly Remy stepped closer to her and she went limp in his arms. "Easy petite, Remy got y'. I'm right here." 

"Uh…Oww-_Remyy__."__ Rogue once again shook in his arms as he slowly slid her down on the bed, grabbing the pillow and sliding it under her head. _

Remy laid her down in the middle of the bed and suddenly, Rogue's eyes closed fully and slowly, and she slipped into unconsciousness in front of Remy who stared at her, his red on black eyes wide.

****

**Next: _Let me tell you that, Rogue is _****not dead, okay? She just fainted, I just wanted to make sure so that you guys weren't upset or anything. The reviews are awesome. Two thumps up for you guys.**


	11. Frustration

'What happened to me?' By Samman

Disclaimer: The x-men and characters are property of Marvel, they don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: I'm sooooo sorry I took so long-I know ya'll are mad at me but I got indulged in a family crisis and I hope that things get better with me. Thanks a lot for those who're still reading…and for those who are not..I don't blame you. :) Here you go chapter 11 for what happened to me! Oh and I added a RECAP for your convenience. ^_^

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS WHO ARE STILL READING THIS FIC.

**Special Note to "T": I'm so extremely sorry yet at the same time happy at the fact that you're reading my fic even though it has been so long since I last updated. I hope you're not mad anymore :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP**

_"Jubilee, there are about a thousand bedrooms in this hotel, and it's all empty right now. Almost every room is attached with these devices so that we're locked in here. They don't know which room we're in so it's gonna take some time when the check every single room on every single floor. For now we're here, we gotta think of some plan." Scott said to her, his voice low and stern, their eyes locked and serious._

_"Rogue c'mon faster." Remy encouraged her and they started running, Rogue held her breath and ran with him, now only one of her bare hands in his. She stumbled on every step she took with Remy but continued running._

_"Uh…Oww-Remyy."__ Rogue once again shook in his arms as he slowly slid her down on the bed, grabbing the pillow and sliding it under her head. Remy laid her down in the middle of the bed and suddenly, Rogue's eyes closed fully and slowly, and she slipped into unconsciousness in front of Remy who stared at her, his red on black eyes wide._

**End RECAP**

Chapter 11: Frustration

Jubilee sat on the bed, her head in her hands. "There has to be a way out!" She said out of frustration.

Bobby looked up from the bedroom door he had been staring at. "That's what we're trying to find out Jubes."

"Well you guys could at least _try to open the damn lock." Jubilee replied in a disgusted manner with her face scrunched up._

Scott was sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. "Jubilee, trying to unlock the door would be handing ourselves to the FOHs. And we don't want that. As scary as it sounds, it's true that they might be coming to get us anytime soon. I wonder where the rest of them are."

Jubilee looked at Scott sympathetically. She went over to him and kept a hand on his shoulder. "I hope they're okay."

Scott covered her hand with his. "Yeah, I hope so too." His words did not sound as right as they were supposed to come out. Cyclops knew he was scared, not just because of the fact that the FOH would be there soon to take them in, but because of Jean. He felt like banging his head in the wall for not being able to protect her, to let her be taken away from so easily. Her voice when they had caught her, was still ringing in his head.

"I know you're worried about Jean, Cyke…" Jubilee sighed. _Why did things always have to go this way for them?_

Ruffling his hair, Scott stood up and looked around th room. "I'm more angry at myself than being worried about her, I can't believe they took her away from me, from my own hands. I mean how could I be so stupid? It's all my fault if she's hurting right now."

"C'mon Cyke, don't think that way. Think about Storm, Warren, Remy, Rogue, Psyclock, pray that they're with her too." Jubilee glanced in Bobby's direction. Her heard sank at the sight of Bobby sitting down and his back resting against the wall. He had his hand hanging off on one propped up knee and the other fidgeting with his tie.

"Now what are you thinkin' about Bobby?" Jubilee walked over to him and sat on the floor beside him.

Bobby's baby blue eyes shifted to take a glance at her. "What else would be there to think about rather than about a plan to get out-like you said." He chewed his lip and fixed his gaze on the floor.

Jubilee moaned and suddenly slammed her fist on the floor. "Well, you think there might be a way when we're not even trying to do so?!"

Before Bobby could reply, Scott's loud voice interrupted their conversation. "What the hell do you expect us to do? _Jump_ through that goddamn window out of this twelve story building?" His voice was bitter and loud enough for Jubilee to flinch.

"Cyke, you wanna get us in trouble or something? We're already locked up in this room, the last thing we need right now is friends of humanity knowing where we are. They're probably looking for us somewhere right now." Bobby said with gritted teeth.

"Y' scared Jubes?" Bobby dipped his head and whispered to Jubilee to look her in the eyes. He didn't even realize his actions until he did them, he kissed Jubilee softly on the forehead.

Jubilee closed her eyes and nodded her head against his chest. A small, shiny tear escaped from her dark eyes and made it's way down her cheek.

"Everythin' will be okay, don' worry. Whatever happens, I'm here with you." Bobby said as he rubbed Jubilee's back slowly and gently.

Feeling uncomfortable in the sudden change of the environment of the room, Scott got up and wandered around, frequently looking up at the ceiling and running his hands through his hair. For a moment, Scott felt his hear breaking down into pieces as he saw Bobby hold Jubilee and cuddle Jubilee against him.  Scott wished Jean was here in his arms and he could the same for her, or may be even more.

****

"Stop it you bast*rd!!" Psylcok screamed at the top of her lungs as Warren got another painful kick in the guts by the friends of humanity agent. Warren doubled over and fell on his stomach.

 "Then both of you shut your mouths. If y' say one more wor--"

"I don't give a shit to what--"

"Would you shut your mouth for once Psylock?" Storm yelled who sat on the floor. She was among Psylock, Warren and Jean who sat with their hands tied at the back. For the past thirty five minutes, Warren and Elizabeth had been constantly arguing with the friends of humanity agent. On the other hand Storm had been trying several techniques to signal them or somehow ask them to stop talking back to the agent, as he had already started physically torturing them. 

"You're making it worse for us…" Storm said in tight voice before glancing at Jean who laid her head against the wall. Her head had been badly bruised during the chaos that was created in the middle of the dance. 

The agent who had crouched in front of Psylock and Warren smiled sinisterly and rubbed his jaw. He stood up from his place and looked down at Storm, who had her knees on the ground as her other three partners had. "The _worse? Uh-h..the worse is yet to come my dear."_

"I think you don't have the slightest of idea of _what_ you have gotten yourself into." Storm replied cynically.

Before the FOH agent could smack her in the face, his radio buzzed in. Reaching his hand into his rear pocket, he pulled the radio out. "Jake here." He said as he held it close to his mouth.

****

**_"Csshhhhh…it's A.J here. How's everything goin' down there? Cshhh."_**

Jake glanced back towards the door to check if the four armed FOH agents were on guard. Anything could be expected from the three mutants who were on the floor in front of him.

"Not a problem. Did y' find any traces of the rest of 'em? Cshh." Jake muffled close to the radio.

****

**_"Cshhhh…Not a single one._****_ Though the men are still up there checking. There are freakin' twelve goddamn floor-cshhhhh---to this hotel an' I don't know how long it'll take us to figure the rest of 'em out. May be like ten or eleven men are on each floor Cshhhh.."_**

Jake would have gone outside of the room to talk privately but since it was just reports if the other mutants had been found or not, he chose to remain by the x-men. "Gotcha. Let me know if you get anything, I'll arrange some more men down here."

****

**_"Cshhh…No Problem..cshhh" _**

Jake pressed a button the radio and put it back in his pocket. He checked his gun once more that he held on the arm, perfectly loaded in case of emergency. However, considering that the four mutants were wearing collars and were handcuffed, it was impossible for them to even try anything. As for the other mutants, wherever they were, they would soon be detained since the hotel was on complete lock down and mutant power navigated. 

The four x-men remained in the room, hoping for the best as this was not any other mutant group they were dealing with. X-men had had a few acquaintances with the friends of humanity before and they sure were not that easy to handle.

****

Once again, Remy ran the cloth over her forehead wiping it clean. Rogue had collapsed on the bed on account of the injury she had gotten when friends of humanity soldier had attacked her. Twenty minutes had passed and she still hadn't woken up. 

The glass that had fallen on Rogue's head had left several small cuts on her arms, but it was not much of a thing that Remy had to worry _too_ much about. He had tended to Rogue's injuries as she rested the whole time. While she lay there, Remy spent the rest of the time trying to unlock the door, but it was no use. However, he chose not to unlock it because it would get them into further trouble. They would get caught by the friends of humanity and Remy definitely did not want that to happen.

As Remy pranced around the room, he occasionally went back to Rogue to check on her. This time, Remy stayed there and stared her face to get lost in her angelic features. Her shinny hair spilled on the side, her soft lips half open, the heavy rise and fall of her chest… During another time, he would have given anything to have her like this in front of him-sleeping like this. Remy's usual mischievous smirk made its way on his face, converting affectionate expression into a naughty one.

Inhaling in her soft musk scent, Remy let himself get closer. Keeping a hand on her side for support, he lowered himself onto her. Tilting his head, he brought his lips closer to hers and felt the plump and soft feel of her lips brush his---but he stopped. 

What was he doing? Something that she did not want? Or may be if she did, it was wrong for him to touch her without her permission, Remy thought. On the other hand, he thought of why he was doing that, just taking advantage of the opportunity? Or was it something else? Where did the love for Jubilee go? Had he not realized that he still had a thing for Rogue in his heart when he turned to Jubilee? _'Stop t'inkin' too hard or dis t'ing y' call a head is gonna explode into pieces'_

As Remy got up, he thought of what Rogue would have done if she woke up at that exact moment. His ever so famous smile tugged on the corner of his daring pink lips. _She'd probably scream in de highest pitch o' her voice an' jump t'ousand feet 'way from me an' after dat punch me two or t'ree times in the face, and den turn me in to de friends o' humanity b' herself-dat's all dat crazy femme would do.._

Remy chuckled at the visual he had created in his mind. But his smile faded. What thought made him get so close to her that he almost wanted to kiss her? They weren't together anymore, were they? There were important things to be taken care of right now. Remy let out a bitter laugh at his fate and how it played games with him, he then made his way to the window.

Looking outside, Remy figured there was no way out for them. He thought. _What t' do What t' do…I don' t'ink pickin' de lock is de best way—_Remy's thoughts were interrupted by a soft fumbling noise. Instantly, his head turned his head and took in the sight of Rogue's form turning over on the bed. A soft, calm sigh escaped Remy's lips and then he moved back to the bed.

Remy sat by Rogue's limp form and brushed away her hair from her face. She looked so restful, as if there was nothing more important in the world to her than just laying there on the big, comfortable bed. Remy hoped what it would have been like sitting by her side if things were different. He wondered how bad their luck was, always…always the only way he was able to touch Rogue was always under unusual circumstances.

"R—Remy?" Rogue slowly opened her eyes, the orange light of the hotel room disturbing her.

"'M right here _chere_…" Remy removed his hand from her face; he did not want to take any risk. After all, he had a whole plan made up in his mind.

Rogue twisted her body uncomfortably on the bed which to Remy seemed very…seductive and…_Stop it! Remy thought to himself_-dere be ot'er more importan' tings t' do._ "Rogue? __Chere you okay?"_

"Yeah..ah think so..b-but mah head hurts a lil.." Pushing aside an annoying strand of her hair, Rogue got up with Remy's assistance. "Where are we??" Rogue looked around with her green eyes wide, searching for something or someone familiar.

Remy backed up giving her some room to sit on the bed. "_Dat_, chere, is a good question." He gave her a smirk while bringing a hand up to his perfect jaw-rubbing it as he did so. Receiving one angry glance from her sharp green eyes, Remy became more serious.

"We're in de hotel room, an' if I'm not wrong I believe we've been here in dis room for 'bout not more den half an hour." He slid his hand in her hair but she flinched back. _Old habits die hard_, Remy thought as he took his hand away.

"What? Ah been out fo' that long? Damn." Rogue leaned one arm on the plush mattress of the bed and caressed her forehead with the other.

Remy's eyes flashed with anger as he recalled the man who Rogue was fighting with. However considering the fact that Rogue had been talking to the same guy before the clash, Remy didn't know whether he should be jealous, angry or get confused. "Oui..that Duncan guy you were getting' all cozy wit gave you quiet a beatin'." He touched her forehead with his hand. 

"Ah was not gettin' cozy!" Snapping his hand away Rogue glared at him and started feeling very offended suddenly. "'sides why you gotta act lakh this everytime Ah'm talkin' to some guy no matter whoevah it is?" The words did not come out the way Rogue wanted them to since her head was still spinning from the headache.

"Act like what?" Remy frowned.

"Like yoah' actin' now!" Rogue's anger was boiling and if the door wasn't locked, she would have ran out there like she always did.

Remy clenched his teeth and it took all his power to show his anger to her, which Rogue thought was not affecting her in anyway. Taking a deep breath, Remy moved closer on the bed causing her to back up. Yet, as always, Remy managed to get a hold of her uncovered hand holding her fingers with his.

"Rogue, what's up wit' you lately?!"

**_To be Continued…_**

**_****_**

Author's Notes: I guess this was a pretty long chapter. And did I cheer up any Rogue/Remy fans by this special long Remy/Rogue edition??? :) Do they get out of the hotel? Are things going to go down the hill for Rogue/Remy? Next up is a surprise chapter that I'm ready to upload anytime soon…

**Thanks for ****Reading****.**


	12. Passions

'What happened to me?' By Samman

Disclaimer: The x-men and characters are property of Marvel, they don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Another chapter to makeup the updates that I missed! :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP**

_"Act like what?" Remy frowned._

_"Like yoah' actin' now!" Rogue's anger was boiling and if the door wasn't locked, she would have ran out there like she always did._

_Remy clenched his teeth and it took all his power to show his anger to her, which Rogue thought was not affecting her in anyway. Taking a deep breath, Remy moved closer on the bed causing her to back up. Yet, as always, Remy managed to get a hold of her uncovered hand holding her fingers with his._

_"Rogue, what's up wit' you lately?!"_

**End Recap**

Chapter 12: Passions

"'suse meh? What's up with _you_? _You're the one who's been sneakin' around me lately—but that's nothin' _unusual_ for you to do. Anyway, first when ah come outta the house befo' the party, you're standing there in the corner, then you stand behind me at the bar, and then y' start askin' me all sorts of questions 'bout that guy. Ah'm sick o' havin' you roam around me twenty four seven-"_

"_Wow, _dis_ is what I get for savin' your life, a goddamn smack across de face. " Listening to her was out of Remy's tolerance now and not being able to take out his anger without having his charging powers was adding up to his anger._

"Awwwe, You want a cookie foh that sugah?" Rogue shook her head and gave out a small bitter laugh.

Ignoring her comment, Remy kept on speaking. "But den again' I shoulda' known it's _you who I tried t' help."_

Rogue got up, stomped across the room and not paying any attention to what she was saying, impulsively said. "Well Ah nevah asked foh it! You shoulda gone lookin' for _Jubilee_ who needed you more than _Ah did." She folded her arms across her chest like a little girl in rage._

_What?_ Remy looked sharply at her and took in the double meanings of what Rogue had just said. _She's hurt. She's still hurt by de fact dat I left her and went for Jubilee. Remy thought, however it was Rogue who had rejected him first, not he. He was surprised at himself for having a faint feeling of happiness somewhere in his mind, that she still cared about their 'relationship'._

Facing the wall with her back to Remy who still sat on the bed, Rogue touched her hand to her head. Her eyes were burning, her head was hurting and now all the arguments with Remy were adding up to her headache. Wow, how fortunate they were. They were stuck, together, alone, in one room in which they had no way out. Even if they did, they were solving other problems rather than considering their priority and figuring a way out.

In an instant, Remy got up and went behind Rogue. He kept his hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't flinch. _May be it's a signal for permission. _Not being able to hold on much longer, Remy moved his hand to her waist and turner her around gently, to face him.

Rogue lowered her head causing the white strands to fall in her face. Having one of the most beautiful women, an x-girlfriend whom he had always wanted to touch with tears in her eyes was too much for Remy. He tilted her chin towards him and wiped a tear away with the back of his hand.

"'m sorry." He whispered and moving closer to her, he laid her head on his chest. Rogue willingly accepted and nodding, she put her arms on his chest.

"Really _chere, I am. For confusing you in all dis mess." Remy said putting his hand on her totally bare, petite back. Although he warned himself to not move too quickly or she'd run away._

Rogue shut her eyes closed and inhaled in his cologne. Being in the arms of one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen, especially without her absorption powers was making Rogue dizzy again. She was scared of the consequences. "Ah don' know. Ah'm jus' too tired to put up with this."

"I know, me too." Remy ran his hands through her long silky hair that fell over her back, covering it. "Y' want to know why?"

"Why?" Rogue looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"'cuz I still have de same feelings for y' dat I had when I first met y'." He stared at her with his red on black eyes.

Rogue gulped. She ran her tongue over her lips and blinked a few times. What was she supposed to say? _Yeah Remy Ah love y' too and Ah'm willin' to be with you again so that you can dumb Jubilee an' we can live happily ever after without me havin' control over mah powers? Yeah right!_

Taking a deep breath and not bothering to take her hands away from his chest, Rogue stayed in the same position and looked up at Remy. The time stopped around her and she felt him moving closer.

It was not that neither of them were not aware of their actions, they clearly knew what they were doing, it was their own choice. Remy slid his hand up her back and without warning, pressed his lips to hers. To his surprise, Rogue did not pull away, which according to Remy was a response from her.

Bringing the other hand by her side he pressed his lips deeper onto hers and nipped the bottom of it, receiving a moan from her that urged him to continue. Remy was startled with another surprise as Rogue brought her hands and pressed them in his hair as they explored each others mouths. Encouraged by her action, Remy caressed her back with a hand while kept a firm hold in her hair asking for more and more.

After an endless while, they pulled apart. Remy looked in her eyes and softly touched his lips to hers for a quick second. Rogue looked at him, obviously marveled by the event that had just taken place between the two. If not by her expression, her pink lips and drowsy eyes could give Remy a hint that she didn't really mind the contact.

"Ah…we shouldn' be doin' this.." Was all Rogue could stutter as she touched her finger to her lips. Remy bent his heads towards her caressed her delicate neck with his hand.

"An' why not?" Remy tilted his head to look into her eyes.

The color of Rogue's cheeks changed from pale to rosy at his comment and she glanced in a different direction. "'Cuz it's not righ--" Rogue found herself being distracted by Remy who moved his head closer to hers once again. Not being able to resist, Rogue slightly brought her limb arms to place them on his chest.

"What _they did was right?" Remy asked huskily while dropping a kiss at her neck that sent shivers down her body. He felt his heart throbbing from the kiss and how Rogue's soft hands were moving up and down his chest with nervousness. A smile touched at the corner of his lips. __I don' blame de chere.__ On the other hand, Remy himself felt lightheaded and aroused by having his x-lover in his arms. The feel of her soft lips and their sweet enticing taste against his own was the only thing in his mind right now.___

"Who 're y' talkin' bout?" _Oh lawd. He knows 'bout them_. Rogue asked avoiding the question.

"You know who I'm talkin' bout. Stop lyin'.."

"Remy Ah don--"

"Look at me." Remy forced her chin gently towards him with his finger. "Stop lyin' to me. I saw you dere witnessin' de whole damn scene. An' _dem_ as well."

Tears formed in Rogue's eyes and she gulped, stood there and stared him. "Then what am Ah supposed t' do?! Ah am not the one who was indulged with Bobby in a make-out session. It was yoah girlfriend Jub-ah-lee." Rogue snapped.

"Why didn' you ever tell me, hunh?" Remy asked caressing her hair with his hand.

"'cuz you'd think that Ah was tryin' to pry you an' Jubilee apart." Rogue's eyes glistened with shiny tears.

Remy shook his head at her mentality. "I would neva' t'ink dat way of you _chere_." 

"Look, it's _yoah_ business. Go an' kick Bobby's ass or fight with Jubilee. Neither Bobby was mah boyfriend nor Jubilee is mah girlfriend. She's _yoah girlfriend." Rogue pushed him away and folded her arms across her chest._

"She _was."_

Rogue looked up to see a smirk up Remy's face that reflected the meanings of his words 'she _was'._

"How can ya possibly be so pig headed Remy. Stop ruinin' yoah life, go ahead find some othah girl if not Jubilee! _Ah can nevah be with you. You an' Ah both know that."_

"Bet ya don' know what _Remy_ knows." Remy grabbed her arm and shoved her towards him causing her to lean on him easily from the loss of her powers.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What are ya playin' at Cajun?"

"I can touch you." Remy trailed a finger across her neck. _She's really tolerant t'night, thinks we might not get dis chance again, but de trut' is, we might. _Remy was happy by this fact as well as hurt at her innocence.

Relaxed from the fight, Rogue rolled her eyes. "_Remy_. We're in the same hotel room which has navigated our powers. It's obvious that anyone can touch meh—not ta mention _only if Ah allow them to."_

Remy smiled. "Dat's where you're wrong _chere. Or I should say… mistaken. De latest updated on Hank's discoveries is dat…" He gave Rogue time to control herself for what he was going to say, it was going to be a shock for her—signs of which were already appearing on her face. Rogue's color was draining from her face, obviously she had a clue of what Remy was revealing._

"Dat…I have de ability t' touch you."

Rogue clutched her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Please Remy stop lyin' to me-Ah can't take a joke like this please--"

Tightly grasping her to him, he whispered, "_Chére_ Remy would never play a t'ing like dat wit' you. I _promise_. It's true." He wrapped his arms around her waist as the other went to the nape of her neck, and soon after that they were busy in capturing each others mouths and taking out years of passion and love for each other.

Rogue was startled by a small noise and she looked up suddenly. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and shock. A low shout escaped her lips and Remy looked up to see the intruder. "Logan!"

There at the Window was Logan who was practically stuck to the window as his claws were dug in the wall around him…he had come to the rescue. 

**To be Continued…**

Additional Note: Logan to the Rescue!!! YAY! Lets see what happens _next…_

**Thanks for ****Reading**** AND Reviewing! **


End file.
